Var försiktig, du har mitt liv i din hand
by M1KAELA
Summary: Den handlar om svek. Den handlar om kärlek. Den handlar om mod. Den handlar om Tara och Jason. Hogwarts, nutid, egna karaktärer!
1. Chapter 1

**KAPITEL 1**

En stjärna. En strakt lysande stjärna.

Tara betyder stjärna.

Det här berättelsen kommer handla om just Tara, den fallande stjärnan.

Tara levde långt ifrån ett bekymmerslöst liv. Hennes pappa dog när hon var spädbarn och hon hade inget minnen av honom, på samma sätt som hon inte hade något lyckligt minne av sin mamma. Vilket inte var så konstigt då hon var en häxa, vilket hon ärvt från sin pappa, och mamman avskydde allt som hade med trolldom att göra. Hon hade även Tara under kategorin trolldom. De allra första minnena Tara har är när hon antingen blir brutalt misshandlad eller psykiskt nedtryckt av sin mamma. Det hon kommer ihåg tydligast är att varje gång hon blev slagen eller nedtryckt upprepades 'häxa' och det sades alltid med samma avskyvärda ton, som om det var ett skällsord och smittat med pesten.

När hon var sju år, hade THSF (Trollkarlarnas och Häxornas Sociala Förbund) upptäckt hur illa behandlad hon blev. Det blev flera undersökningar och en utredning sattes igång, men allt stannade upp och la de ner fallet, så Tara lämnade återigen i mörkret med sin mamma, som skyllde allt som hade med utredningen att göra på henne.  
"Det är ditt fel, din häxa, att jag bekantades med sådana varelser, sådana som dig."  
Det var då Tara helt slutade lita på folk. Trollkarlarna hade inte hjälpa henne, och hennes mamma hade hon aldrig litat på, så efter det vägrade hon släppa in någon annan nära. Hennes dagar gick ut på att hålla sig undan resten av världen, vilket inte var svårt då det var fyra år kvar innan hon skulle till Hogwarts och där hemma fanns bara mamman.

Men en junimorgon som hade börjat precis som alla de andra, med att diska efter mamman och äta några brödkantar, slutade som ingen annan. En uggla hade flugit in genom det halvöppna fönstret och lämnat kvar ett brev, men en sigill på. Tara hade öppnat det snabbt och ögat igenom det på rekordfart, och visste att snart skulle hon få åka till Hogwarts. Hon visste att hennes mammas tortyr snart var över. Och för första gången på flera år skrattade hon hjärtligt.

Hennes mamma hade motvilligt lämnat henne på station, inte för att hon inte ville bli av med Tara, utan hon ville inte blanda sig med den 'sorten'. Eftersom hon var så van med sin mammas hat mot trolldom ryckte hon bara på axlarna och vinkade att halvhjärtat farväl.

En av anledningarna som Tara inte fick så många vänner var att hon inte var van vid stora folkmassor. Eller vid socialkontakt som inte innebar stryk. Eftersom hon hade tillbringat tågresan med några andra nervösa förstaårselever som alla hade pratat glatt, var det egentligen ett under att hon gick ner på plattformen vid Hogsmeade utan att ha yttrat ett ord sedan hon lämnade stationen vid Kings Cross.

Vid sorteringen måste hon varit den mest nervösa eleven, eftersom allt hon visste var att hennes pappa hade gått i Gryffindor och hela hennes hjärta ville att hon skulle få gå där, bara för att få se något som hade med honom att göra. Och när hon satt på pallen var hon nära att svimma, men hon lyckades sätta sig ner och höra sorteringshatten stämma säga;  
"Ditt sinne påminner om din fars, jag hade nöjet att sortera honom. Fast han var en svår en, passade bättre i Ravenclaw än Gryffindor. Men du har samma mod."  
Och innan hon hann säga något hade sorteringshatten vrålat ut Gryffindor, och bordet med de röda färgerna började jubla. Samtidigt gick hon runt med ett löjligt leende. Det var de första vänliga orden hon någonsin hört om sin pappa.

Så under sex år hade hon bott i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, fast inte under somrarna då hon hade smugit runt hemma hos mamman och försökt vara så osynlig som möjligt. Även om hon var lika osynlig på Hogwarts, fanns inte mammans hotade hand där.  
Folk pratade ofta bakom hennes rygg, om att hon inte var som en vanlig Gryffindorelev, för tyst och enslig. Mer Ravenclawelev, om hon nu ens passade på Hogwarts.  
Men det fanns en pojke som faktiskt fascinerades av henne, Jason kallades han.

Och det är dem två den har berättelsen ska handla om, Jason och Tara.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 2**

Stjärnorna på himlen lyste svagt den kvällen, fast det fanns två stycken som faktiskt lyste klarare än alla de andra.

Tara låg med det korpsvarta håret utspritt över gräsmattan och hennes gråa ögon letade över himlen efter minsta tecken på övernaturliga krafter, men eftersom det var sjunde natten som inget övernaturligt hände så suckade hon och rullade över på mage och la lätt ner hakan i gräset. Det var bara några dagar kvar, faktiskt bara en, till skolstarten och hon längtade.  
Även om hon var den som inte hade vänner.  
Hon var den alla pratade illa om bakom ryggen.  
Hon var den alla gjorde fula grimaser åt.  
Det var henne alla skrattade åt.  
Men där fanns inte hennes mamma, och hon kunde nästan bo vart som helst, bara hennes mamma inte fanns i närheten. Och det kändes som en stor sorgklump inne i hennes mage växte för varje dag som gick, eftersom det var det sista året på Hogwarts som närmade sig, och efter det skulle hon bli myndig och var tvungen att skaffa sig ett jobb.

Hennes blick flyttades åt öster, och det såg ut som ett stort och otäckt oväder var på väg mot henne. Hon suckade och började samla ihop håret i en tofs även om det var svårt, för hennes hår var rent ut sagt omöjligt att ta hand om. Det var tjockt och tovigt samtidigt som hon aldrig orkade borsta igenom det. Så alltför ofta slutade det med att hon hade en enkel hästsvans.  
Hon sniffade lite lätt i luften, och det kändes tydligt att någon hade grillat i närheten, men det var inte så ovanligt att ungdomar i henne ålder, mugglare då, smög ut mitt i natten för att grilla och låta alkoholen flöda. Men det var ju tvåtusensju, så tiderna hade ändrats en del i mugglar världen. Men inte i trollkarlsvärlden. Där var allt som förut.

Fast en sak var det ju skillnad på. Lord Voldemort var utplånad för all framtid, tack vare Harry Potter.  
Fast det var något man nu förtiden inte pratade så mycket om. Det var ju flera år sedan, så nuförtiden var det något man läste om i skolan, något man pratade om framför brasan i uppehållsrummet en regning dag eller under släktträffar med underliga släktingar. Om man var vanlig då. Inte om man var som Tara, osocial.

När sirener från hållet med den svarta ogenomträngliga röken hördes genom den slående tystnaden reste Tara sig snabbt och började springa för livet. Hennes fötter fick rivsår samtidigt som hennes lungor började pressas ihop så hårt att det blev omöjligt att få luft. Så med sina sista krafter som hon lyckades ta sig ut på grusvägen framför henne. Hon visste egentligen inte varför hon fick ett sånt ryck. Men när hon stod framför sitt före detta hus förstod hon att känslan hade haft rätt.  
De röda bilarna trängdes framför den lilla trädgården som stod framför det sotsvarta huset och brandmännen rusade in och ut genom den högen av plankor som tidigare hade varit hennes hem. Dem hade olika masker över ansiktena och skrek saker till varandra samtidigt vatten sprutades genom en lång slang som låg utringlad över marken som en orm.  
"Du ska inte vara här."  
En av brandmännen tog av sig sin mask och det syntes tydliga spår av sot i hans ansikte och i hans blonda kalufs.  
"Men jag bor här," svarade hon enkelt och pekade på den pyrande högen som tidigare hade varit hennes hem.  
Hans tidigare uppsyn som tidigare visat att han inte hade lust med att vara barnvakt, ändrades snabbt till panik.  
"Bor du här?"  
"Bodde är väl mer rätt ord, jag har då inte tänkt på i någon rykande hög av aska."  
Han lyssnade inte på hennes sarkasm utan rusade iväg till en av bilarna och letade snabbt fram en av deras walkie-talkies och började prata snabbt och snubblade över några ord. Han lyssnade sedan halvhjärtat på svaret och skyndade sig tillbaka.  
"Har du någonstans att bo inatt?"  
Tara funderade över hans fråga och nickade sedan långsamt och svarade;  
"Om ni kan få mig till King Cross så klarar jag mig."

Och brandmännen fick iväg henne dit med en av deras civilklädda polisbilar. Väl framme började de prata med henne, om den brända kroppen de hade hittat, och sedan hade de tagit fram de få sakerna de hade hittat som inte hade blivit uppslickade av den glödheta elden. Och genast när hon såg vilka saker det var så blev hon helt säker på sin sak.  
Hennes mamma hade inte dött i en olycka.  
Hon hade lämnat Taras saker på trappan och sedan tänt eld på huset.  
Det som kanske förvånade Tara mest var att hon inte sörjde alls. Utan hon kände sig fri för första gången i sitt liv. Fri som en fågel. Fri som en häxa flygandes på sin kvast över den stjärnspridda himlen, letades efter de två starkt lysande tjärnorna som befann sig någonstans på natthimlen.

Tågvisslan gav ifrån sig ett ljudligt tjut och de få elever som fortfarande stod kvar på perrongen fick tränga sig fram genom det havet av föräldrar som vinkade adjö till sina barn och gav dem lyckoönskningar och varningar om vad de inte skulle göra.  
Som vanligt alltså.  
Tara hade tagit sin egen kupé som och alla andra höll sig borta från henne. På behövligt avstånd som de sa.  
Fast något var annorlunda.  
Det satt någon i samma kupé som henne, vilket bara hade hänt det första året.  
Han hade presenterat sig som Jason, Jason Hunt. Hon hade med nervös hand skakat hans och sedan lätt svarat på hans frågor, och just nu var de båda tysta. Han var försjunken i 'Quidditch genom tiderna, del två' och hon stirrade ut genom fönstret och hon visste att det var sista gången hon åkte till Hogwarts, och det kändes sorgligt på ett sätt.  
Hennes mamma var död, och hon hade inte rört en min, för det rörde henne inte ryggen.  
Men att sedan få lämna Hogwarts, det skar så enormt i hennes hjärta.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 3**

Hans närvaro gjorde henne obekväm. Han hade egentligen inget där att göra. Visst, de tillhörde båda två Gryffindor och samma årskurs.  
Men han var Quidditchkapten, hon var ingenting.  
Folk skrattade åt hans skämt, hon berättade aldrig några.  
Han hade flera flickvänner, hon hade inga vänner.  
Deras liv var så otroligt olika.  
Men ändå var båda två ensamma.

"Vad läser du?"  
Hans röst ekade genom kupén och fick henne att rycka till ofrivilligt. Hon kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till att den fick henne att känna sig lugn. Men rodnaden spred sig över hennes kinder när hon insåg att han förväntade sig ett svar. Hon var inte van vid det här, att folk pratade med henne. Orden ljöd inuti hennes huvud och redan där lät det töntigt. 'Jo, jag läser våran kursplan för Försvar mot Svartkonster och det här blir elfte gången'. Så, för att inte göra allting ännu mer pinsamt, höjde hon upp boken lite så att Jason skulle kunna läsa ifrån ryggen. Hon kunde se hur hans ögon löpte längs titeln och en varm känsla spred sig i henne mage. Hans ögon var . . Vackra.  
"Är den bra då?"  
Ännu en gång spred sig den röda färgen längs hennes ansikte och hon blev nästan rädd att han hade hört hennes tankar. Rösten svek henne den här gången också, så hon nickade försiktigt igen och låtsades fortsätta läsa, men hon fastnade på samma rad om och om igen. Tankar virvlade runt som höstvindarna utanför kupéfönstret. Varför pratade han med henne? Han var ju. . Jason. Hon var ju bara. . Tara.

Senare när droskan som drogs av testraler mot Hogwarts lämnat tågstationen insåg hon att Jason intryck av hennes måste nu ha nått en ny bottennivå. Hon hade knappt yttrat ett ord, suttit som en staty på sin plats och inte vänt sida när hon läste den sista halva av resan. Så desperat för att få passa in var hon inte, men han hade ju försökt vara snäll? Eller hade det varit ännu ett trick från deras sida så de kunde skämma ut henne? Plötsligt ersattes den varma obeskrivliga känsla i magen av en isande kyla. Hur kunde hon vara så dum? De skulle aldrig vilja umgås med henne frivilligt. Hon kunde se framför sig hur de satt i sin vagn gapskrattades när Jason beskrev hennes röda nylle..

Så det här året började precis som vanligt. En tanke på mamman fladdrade förbi, men hon trängde undan den. Hon tänkte inte känna något. Tortyren var över. Tårarna skulle inte få rinna. Aldrig.  
Hon blev inte så förvånad att ingen pratade med henne under sorteringsceremonin eller middagen. Så när hennes huvud landade på den mjuka dunkudden och hennes ögon slöts var det inte första året det gått flera timmar sedan hon låtit ett ord flyta över läpparna.

Dagen som följde innehöll de första lektionerna och de nya schemana. Hon läste samma ämnen som året innan men ändå var det fler håltimmar. Hon lyckades få en glimt av Jasons schema med (hans satt bredvid henne under frukosten) och de skulle ha samma ämnen i år också.

När hon stod utanför klassrummet och väntade (hon var alltid först) på att professor Snigelhorn skulle dyka upp kom de Tre Häxorna närsläntrades tätt följda av de Tre Grodorna. För att sammanfatta deras personligheter med ett ord; kräk. De få stunder de inte stod framför en spegel eller speglade sig på något annat vis fördrev de tiden med att hitta på nya namn åt Tara. Under första året hade 'tönt' räckt mycket väl. Men ju fler veckor som passerade blev orden och skämten grövre. Så när hon tre minuter senare fann sig själv på golvet med böckerna utspridda över golvet och en trasig väska blev hon inte förvånad.  
"Har ni inget liv eller?"  
Att någon överhuvudtaget tog hennes parti gjorde henne stum, men hon kände så mycket väl igen rösten från tågresan, vilket gjorde henne paralyserad. En hand tog tag i hennes och drog upp henne på fötterna samtidigt som han med andra handen viftade med trollstaven så att böckerna la sig på plats i den nylagade väskan.  
"Gick det bra?"  
Jason tittade frågande på henne och eftersom chocken inte hade släppt nickade hon bara.  
"Du pratar inte mycket va?"  
Hon skakade på huvudet och i samma ögonblick öppnade Snigelhorn dörren och schasade in dem i klassrummet. Jason gav henne ett leende innan han försvann bort till sina vänner, de Tre Häxorna och de Tre Grodorna.

Två timmar senare när Tara lämnade de stinkande fängelsehålorna (hon hade råkat välta en burk med något otäckt under all sin förvirring) blev hon förvånad när Jason sprang ikapp henne.  
"Det där gick väl bra?"  
Deras blickar möttes och det gick som en elektriskt stöt genom Tara. Hon öppnade munnen med orden ville inte komma.  
"Vad ska jag göra för att få dig att prata?"  
Hon ryckte på axlarna och Jason gav ifrån sig ett underbart skratt.  
"Då får jag fundera på det."  
Sen sprang han ikapp sina vänner, de Sex Mallgrodorna som alla tvärt tystnade i sitt viskande.

Eftersom hon inte kunde komma på så mycket att göra plockade hon upp schemat ur väskan för att kontrollera att Försvar mot Svartkonster verkligen var nästa lektion (hon kände sig alldeles för osäker på vad hennes namn var för tillfället så hon vågade inte chansa). Dörren redan var öppen när hon kom fram så hon steg in och satte sig på sin vanliga plats längst fram. Eleverna droppade in och klassrummet fylldes sakta med säkert. När de Sex Idioterna (som för tillfället bara var två eftersom de övriga inte klarat av GET) gjorde entré försökte hon krympa ihop för att de inte skulle få syn på henne. De gick till sina vanliga platser (längst bak i hörnet) men Jason hade stannat upp och verkade leta efter något. När hans blick landade på henne började han röra sig och hon lät blicken i ren panik flyta till tavlan.  
"Är det ledigt här?"  
Hans röst borde inte ha förvånat henne överhuvudtaget, men hon kunde inte kontrollera sin skenade puls. Hans armbåge snuddade hennes och stöten hon känt när deras blickar mötts kunde inte mätas med den här. Hjärtat började slå dubbla slag och handflatorna började svettas ymnigt. Hans lukt slog emot henne och plötsligt fick hon känslan av att hon satt i en skogsglänta och allt . .  
Hon stannade tvärt sin tanke och skakade på huvudet samtidigt som hon lät blicken fokusera på det som stod skrivet på tavlan. Hon skulle inte låta honom beröra henne.  
Hon var Tara.  
Tara var en ensling utan känslor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jag blir överlycklig över reviews, så tack så hemskt mycket vem du än var! (:**

Och, ja, jag äger endast vissa karaktärer, flertalet är JK's och världens som beskrivs är även hennes ;p

* * *

**KAPITEL 4**

Hon skulle vilja säga att dagarna fortsatte att gå och allting blev som vanligt. Att Jason glömde bort henne och lät henne vara den där osynliga figuren i bakgrunden.  
Men nej, så blev det inte.  
De följande dagarna blev nästan som en enda lång mardröm. Han verkade vara som fastklistrad vid henne och även om hon alltid önskat sig en vän, var det här olidligt. Fast det var ju inte hans uppträdande som gjorde henne upprörd. Han var ju snäll och omtänksam. Egentligen pratade dem knappt med varandra (så fastklistrad var rätt överdrivet). Men resten av skolan (eller i alla fall de Sex Snobbarna) hade fått för sig att hon gjort något olagligt. Med tanke på hennes inkompetens inom området 'socialt umgänge' fick den plötsliga platsen under strålkastaren hennes dagliga rutiner att stanna upp helt. De Sex Aporna förföljde henne vart hon än gick och varje gång Jason gjorde ett försök till att prata med henne var de alla där och hindrade honom. Inte för att det gjorde henne så mycket (ren lögn).

Men allt eftersom veckorna passerade blev Jasons försök mer utspridda och efter ett tag kunde det gå dagar innan han sa något till henne (vilket oftast innebar ett 'hej' innan han blev bortsläpad av de Sex Elaka). Tara hade svårt att erkänna för sig själv att hon hade gillat tanken på att bli bekant med Jason. Eller vän. Eller flick.. . Hon ruskade på huvudet och återvände till verkligheten. Brasan i Gryffindortornet sprakade för fullt (vilket den alltid gjorde) och det var knappast någon trängsel mellan sofforna. Klockan hade för länge sen passerat läggdags för de yngre eleverna och Quidditchlaget hade fortfarande träning. Egentligen var Tara klar med alla läxor och den uppsatsen till Försvar mot Svartkonster som hon för tillfället satt och rättade hade hon redan tittat igenom fem gånger. Men något sa henne att det inte var riktigt dags ännu att krypa ner i sängen och gömma sig för världen. Så hon satt där i tystnaden och väntade på ödet, om det nu hade lust att dyka upp.  
Vilket det gjorde.  
Porträtthålet öppnades och ljudnivån steg drastiskt. Jason och de Sex Viharingahjärnor snubblade in tillsammans och deras skratt ekade genom rummet. De la inte märke till henne (eller så gjorde de för första gången på två månader ingen affär av det) och vandrade vidare till sovsalarna.  
Alla utom Jason.  
Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och ryckte åt sig uppsatsen utan ett ord. Hans ögon (som Tara för tillfället var väldigt hypnotiserade av) gled ner längs pappret och han formade munnen till ett ljudlös 'wow'. Hon tog tillbaka det med en rodnad på kinderna.  
"Du vet att det där förtjänar ett Utomordentligt?"  
Hon nickade (för det visste hon mycket väl. Hon var ju Tara trots allt?) och insåg att leende på Jasons läppar blev bara bredare för en orsak. Så hon tänkte trotsa hans fördomar och svarade:  
"Jag vet."  
Han såg förbluffad ut, fast även hon förstod att det var överspelat.  
"Du pratade," han försökte få en förvånad min, men det såg mest ut som en misslyckad grimas.  
"Jag föddes med en mun," upplyste hon honom.  
"Men du använder den inte."  
"Inte mer än nödvändigt."  
"Och vad går under den kategorin då?"  
Han flyttade sig närmare och den varma känslan började sprida sig vidare från magen ut i resten av kroppen. Hon kände hur hans kroppsvärme brände hennes hud på det stället som deras armbågar snuddade. Stämningen blev genast spänd och hennes plus ökade drastiskt. Jason flyttade sig ännu närmare, nästan som om han testade hur nära hon tillät honom att komma. Så när hon inte slog till honom, eller något liknande, flyttade han huvudet närmare hennes och särade på läpparna . .  
Tara ryckte bort ansiktet och kände hur hans läppar lätt rörde hennes kind. Hon samlade snabbt ihop uppsatsen och reste sig upp, men Jason tog tag i hennes arm.  
"Förlåt."  
"Det gör inget," mumlade hon fram och började gå mot sovsalen.  
"Följer du med mig till Hogsmeade nästa helg?"  
Frågan som kanske inte var tagen helt ur luften, fick henne ändå att reagera starkt och pulsen (om det ens var möjligt) ökade återigen. Hon kände hur tungan fastnade i gommen och munnen kändes lika torr som en öken. Hogsmeade besöken var något hon hade undvikit nästan hela skoltiden och de få gånger hon vågat sig dit hade det bara varit korta besök, där flera månaders chokladförbrukning inhandlades (alla flickor har väl sina brister?).  
Svaret kanske verkade givet nu, men i den sekunden som hon stod där och bara stirrade på honom kändes allting uppochner. Ville han helt ärligt att hon skulle svara ja? (annars hade han väl inte frågat?) men ingen normal människa skulle väl fråga henne? Eller? Hon kunde se hur hans axlar plötsligt sänktes och tanken om att den pinsamma tystnaden fick honom att tolka det som ett nej slog henne. Plötsligt, utan att egentligen tänkta efter vad hon kände, öppnade hon munnen och sa;  
"Det gör jag gärna."  
Jason sken upp och plötsligt hördes fotsteg i trappan. Tara vände sig om och blev egentligen inte förvånad när de Sex Vildsvinen stod framför henne. De tittade inte på henne när de flöt över golvet (ja, det såg lustigt ut) och försökte på ett icke för avslöjande sätt få Jason att följa med dem upp. Hon visste redan att de behandlade henne med den kylan bara för att påminna henne om den platsen hon egentligen skulle ha.  
Så utan ett ord vände hon sig om och vandrade upp till sovsalen som var belägrad med den underbara tystnaden.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITEL 5**

Tara visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta. Så länge som hon kunde minnas hade känslor varit den enda saken i hela världen hon hade lite kontroll över.  
Men hon hade haft fel.  
Hon visste inte vad som var värst, Hogsmeadeutflykten i sig eller tanken på att hon skulle få uthärda resten av året med det här i huvudet. De Sex Viärsåbäst skulle få gå runt och triumfera samtidigt som de skulle påminna henne om den delen av den socialastegen som hon hörde hemma på.  
Längst ner.  
Hon försökte fokusera på något annat än utflykten i tankarna, men hon kände sig så förödmjukad och vilseledd att det fanns inte rum för något annat inuti hennes huvud. Bilden av Jason dök ideligen upp och skratten ekade i hennes öron. Visst, hon hade varit med om sådana här saker förut. Det var inte första gången någon försökte skämma ut henne. Men för första gången hade hon börjat hoppas att någon skulle lägga märke till hennes personlighet. Inte hennes rykte.  
Allting hade börjat så bra. De Sex Skatorna hade varit snälla.  
Ja, snälla.  
Inte ett ont ord hade de sagt till henne när de promenerade ner till byn. Frågorna hade haglat över henne och inget av hennes svar följdes av hån eller pikar. Hon undvek frågorna om familjen och lyckades med viss skicklighet få bort fokus från mamman. När hon ändå kände att saker rullade på som de aldrig gjort tidigare ville hon inte fylla den stunden med medlidande blickar. Sen när de var framme vid Godisbaronen bjöd Viola (medlem i De Sex) henne på en av sina Sura Sniglar, vilket följdes av ett leende som borde skrivas in i historieböckerna.  
Tara hade aldrig varit uppe i himlen, men om hon vid den tidpunkten kunde beskriva vad hon kände skulle det vara med orden 'i sjunde himlen'. Aldrig hade hon känt den gemenskapen eller glädjen.  
Sen när Jason diskret lagt sin arm bakom hennes rygg hade kinderna inte blivit alltför röda och pulsen hade inte skenat iväg. Hon kände sig trygg.  
Men ack, vad fel hon hade haft. Det var första gången hade hon sänkt garden, rivit muren och tillåtit någon att komma in.  
Men nu när hon satt där i sin säng, med benen uppdragna till hakan och tårarna rinnandes ner för kinderna, insåg hon hur otroligt korkad hon varit. Nästan hela sitt liv hade hon avskärmat sig från folk. Och nu, när hon vågat krypa fram ur skalet, blev hon bränd.  
Tårarna hotade att svämma över återigen med ny kraft och hon borrade ner ansiktet i kudden för att kväva tjutet som flöt över hennes läppar. Hon vill inte väcka de andra i sovsalen, hon vägrade ge dem tillfredsställelsen att se hennes svaghet.  
Egentligen ville hon hoppa ut sängen och vråla åt dem allihopa. Kasta förtrollningar över dem, dra i deras hår och förolämpa dem på exakt samma sätt de förolämpade henne. Utsätta dem för den behandlingen hon genomlidit de senaste sex åren. Men hon var för svag.  
Den svaga minnesbilden av hennes far fladdrade förbi och hon var säker på att han skulle blivit besviken på henne. Som hennes mor alltid varit. Fast ingen av dem kunde hjälpa henne, eller visa sin besvikelse, eftersom de båda lämnat henne.  
Bilden ersattes snabbt av Jasons ansikte. Återigen dök scenerna upp i huvudet och den här gången stoppade hon dem inte:

'"_Ska vi inte gå in på tre kvastar? Det är svinkallt."  
Neil (en av de Sex Somdetintefinnsordför) tittade bedjande på de andra runt honom och blev bemött av jakanden. Jason lät armen som låg runt Tara knuffa henne mjukt i rätt riktning, vilket fick Violas blick blev att bli svart som sot. Men den klarblåa färgen letade sig snabbt tillbaka och blicken, som tidigare utstrålat hat, blev sockersöt. Tara skakade på huvudet och var säker på att hon inbillat sig. Huttrande steg hon in genom öppningen till puben och lät värmen sprida sig. Även om det var början på november, så hade inte snön letat sig fram ännu, men Tara var säker på att den snart skulle komma. Plötsligt dök massa fantasibilder upp som föreställde henne med Jason mitt inne i ett snöbollskrig, framför brasan med en snöstorm utanför, shoppa julklappar. .  
"Vad tänker du på?"  
Tara väcktes från drömmarna och såg rakt in i Jason ögon. Hon rodnade lätt och skakade på huvudet.  
"Du är mystisk, det vet du va?" Sa han skrattandes.  
Tara hann inte svara innan Jason letat sig ifrån bordet för att beställa åtta honungsöl. Plötsligt vändes alla de Sex Viärbästs blickar mot henne. Violas blick blev mörkare och hon öppnade munnen:  
"Har du haft en pojkvän innan?"  
Tara blev förbluffad över frågan, men skakade på huvudet. Hon hade inte ens haft en vän innan. Så en pojkvän? Även i hennes huvud var idén skrattretande.  
"Aha," en spelad medlidsam blick från Viola," men du vet vad Jason förväntar sig?"  
Återigen skakade hon på huvudet och varningsklockorna inuti henne började ringa, men hon ignorerade dem.  
"Han vill ha en erfaren tjej. Som vet vad man gör. Sen är sex väldigt viktigt för honom, har du det inte, drar han," fortsatte Viola giftigt.  
Klockorna fick sällskap av sirener.  
"Är du oskuld?"  
Tara kände sig genast kränkt. Viola hade inget med det att göra, ingen av dem hade det. Men känslan av gemenskap hon känt under dagen sprang fram och försökte gömma undan klockorna och sirenerna, tyvärr lyckades den.  
"Ja," viskade hon tyst.  
Hon hade ingen aning om vilket reaktion hon skulle få, men gapskrattet som mötte henne fick rodnaden att sprida sig över kinderna. De Sex Hyenornas ögon var fulla av tårar och Neil låg på golvet och vred sig av skratt. Plötsligt slutade dem och i tumult som utbröt när alla skulle sätta sig tillrätta viskade Jason i henne öra:  
"Dem verkar gilla dig."  
Honungsölsburkarna spreds snabbt över bordet och snart satt de allihop och lät den varma drycken värma dem inifrån. Tara var helt säker på att de slutat bara för att Jason kommit, annars hade deras tortyr fortsatt.  
"Äsch, jag glömde," Jason slog sig för panna," någon som vill ha tilltugg?"  
"Gärna. En bit chokladtårta, en sallad och en dietcoke. Honungsöl är inte riktigt min grej", Viola sköt muggen framför sig.  
Jason såg förvirrad ut, men skakade på huvudet och gav ifrån sig ett litet leende innan han vände sig mot Tara:  
"Du då?"  
"Åh, det är bra tack." Tara lät ett litet leende breda ut sig över hennes läppar och Jason sken upp innan han vände sig mot disken.  
Stämningen ändrades lika snabbt igen och blickar var riktade mot henne. En olustig känsla dök upp och gåshuden spred sig.  
"Det var signalen killar," Violas hånleende blev stort.' _

_  
_Tara öppnade ögonen och det tog en stund innan de vant sig vid mörkret. Hon hade slumrat till. Det som hänt senare dök upp framför hennes blick och hon kunde känna honungsölen träffa henne i ansiktet återigen. Slagen som senare haglade över henne, höra skällsorden.

_'Du kommer aldrig bli en av oss.'  
'Missfoster.'  
'Tro inte att du är något.'_

Efter ett par minuter hade de skingrat sig och innan hon svimmade hade madam Rosmertas ansikte varit det sista hon såg innan det svartnade.  
Senare när hon vaknat upp hade hon rusat ut ur puben och hela vägen till Hogwarts, där hon störtat in i sovsalen.  
Så nu satt hon här.  
Förödmjukad.  
Ensam.  
Rädd.  
Ja, allt hon tidigare kämpat för att inte vara.


	6. Chapter 6

**KAPITEL 6**

Det gick en hel vecka innan Tara blev tvungen att konfronteras med de Sex Våldmännen. Under lektionerna hade hon undvikit alla Jasons försök till samtal och så fort de hade avslutats hade hon redan väskan färdigpackad, så hon var utanför klassrummets väggar innan någon annan ens hunnit reagera. Måltiderna tillbringade hon nere i köket som drevs av husalfer (som klagade över den lön de fick och alla lediga dagar, hur deras släktes traditioner blev fördärvade. Men Tara misstänkte att de innerst inne var nöjda med den nya jämställdheten) och hon slapp lyckligtvis alla nyfikna frågor. De var nog alldeles för vana vid hennes närvaro vid det här laget, det var inte första gången hon flydde sorlet i den Stora salen.

Blåmärkena och såren hon fått efter slagsmålet på Tre Kvastar hade hon lätt trollat bort morgonen efter. Även om det var känt över hela skolan var det ingen som frågade hur hon mådde, utan på något underligt sätt hade de fått för sig att det hela var hennes fel. Den lilla självkänslan som fanns kvar försökte övertyga henne om att det var de andra eleverna som hade förvrängd verklighetsuppfattning, men det dröjde inte länge innan den rösten försvann och hon anklagade sig själv. Hon gick igenom händelsen på Tre Kvastar flera gånger i huvudet och försökte hitta det som uppenbarligen varit fel i hennes beteende. Fast ju mer hon grubblade, desto mer säker blev den lilla rösten att hon inte gjort något fel. Men alla år med upprepad mobbning hade påverkat henne så kraftigt att hon bara lyckades övertyga sig själv om att det bara var fel på henne och inte samhället.

* * *

"Vänta! Tara kom igen, vänta nu!"  
Jasons röst ekade igenom korridoren och Tara visste att alla de tjejer som trängdes i det trånga utrymmet vände sig om med trånande blickar och försökte få Jasons uppmärksamhet, men förgäves.  
Tara ökade takten och lyckades nästan försvinna bakom ett par bokhyllor i biblioteket, men Jason hann i kapp henne. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra, så i ren panik greppade hon tag i en bok och började läsa.

Först efter ett par minuter insåg hon att allt var skriver på något fornruniskt språk som hon aldrig skulle kunna tyda, så skamset ställde hon tillbaka boken och vände sig mot Jason. Det hon upplevde som svårast var att hans roll i de Sexs anfall var otydlig för henne. Deras kommentar, : '_det var signalen grabbar_' kunde bara tyda på att de planerat att attackera när Jason gick iväg. Men hade han varit delaktig eller helt ovetande?  
Det enklaste var att fråga honom rakt ut och hoppas på ett ärligt svar, men med den erfarenheten som hon hade var det knappast möjligt. Hon tog krampaktigt tag i böckerna hon höll i famnen och eftersom den tystnaden som legat mellan dem var tillräckligt lång för att hon skulle kunna försvinna utan ett ord, började hon gå därifrån.  
När hans hand tog tag i hennes arm blev hon först chockad. Hon var inte van vid att folk rörde henne, oftast var de alldeles för äcklade av henne. Så nu när någon hade modet att göra det, helt frivilligt, blev hon förvånad. Hon vände sig om för att på ett så vänligt sätt som möjligt be honom att släppa taget, men hon hann inte ens börja rörelsen innan handen var borta. Hennes blick mötte hans i ren reflex, och den varma känslan som hon blivit van vid de senaste veckorna började återigen sprida sig genom hennes kropp.  
"Varför undviker du mig?"  
Jasons frågade följdes av ett litet skratt som flög ut ur hans bedårande mun, i ett försök att göra situationen mindre pinsam, och Tara fick genast tunghäfte. Han påverkade henne på ett sätt hon önskade att ingen skulle kunna göra.  
"Jag undviker inte dig. Vi har bara inte träffats."  
"Så du menar att det är helt naturligt att rusa iväg från en vän som du gjorde nyss?"  
En vän?  
Tara kände hur hennes armar täcktes av gåshud och det kändes som hennes hjärta fördubblades i storlek.  
Ett ord.  
Att ett enda ord kunde få henne att reagera på det här sättet.  
Jason hade kallat henne hans vän.  
Plötsligt försvann alla fientliga känslor och hon lät ett svagt skratt flyta över läpparna. Även om alla hennes instinkter och den moralen hon stod för var helt emot den här sortens beteende, kunde hon inte hjälpa det. Ingenting i Jasons uppförande pekade på att det han sa var lögn, och djupt inne i Tara fanns det en sårad tjej som behövde tro på det. För sin egen skull.  
"Nej, men jag har haft mycket att göra."  
"Jag vet vad du menar. Läxhögen tar seriöst kol på mig."  
Tara nickade och log. Hon visste mycket väl att det inte fanns en enda läxa som hon inte gjort klart och tidigare under dagen hade hon blivit en smula besviken när de inte fått någon uppgift i Försvar mot Svartkonster, eftersom hon inte skulle ha något att göra under kvällen.  
"Du kanske skulle kunna hjälpa mig?"  
Jasons fråga fick Tara att rodna en aning innan hon viskade fram ett 'ja'.  
"Vad bra!," Jason sken upp som en sol," har du lust att göra sällskap till lunchen?"  
Han sträckte fram armen som en äkta gentleman och Tara tog den med ett stort leende.  
Åt helvete med De Sex.  
Dem kunde reta henne hur mycket de ville.  
Hon hade en vän.

"Är du säker? Jag tror att De Vises Sten var under hans första år och inte andra?"  
"Just det! Hemligheternas kammare var andra året. Jag blandar alltid ihop det."  
Tara skrattade åt Jasons felsägning och visste mycket väl att hon aldrig skulle kunna blanda ihop de fantastiska bedrifterna som Harry Potter genomfört. Men hon skulle aldrig erkänna för någon att under hela första och andra året hade hennes besatthet av Harry Potter varit så stor att hon gömt ett kort av honom under kudden, som hon kysst varje kväll. Hon visste nästan varenda detalj av Potter underbara liv och hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon var avundsjuk på de elever som faktiskt fått det underbara privilegiet att gå i skolan samtidigt som honom.  
"Men ja. Jag förstår inte hur jag ska lyckas få ihop sju tum om hans liv. Det är omöjligt," sa Jason samtidigt som han gömde ansiktet i snön. De låg på mage under ett av de stora träden bredvid den Stora sjön och båda var blöta in på skinnet. Men ingen av dem brydde sig eftersom de njöt så mycket av varandra sällskap.  
"Nej, det är lätt."  
Jason tittade upp med ett leende.  
"Ditt är väl säkert tretton tum."  
Tara mumlade generat fram:  
"Det är faktiskt arton tum."  
"Du är säkert inte ens klar!" Fastslog Jason triumferande.  
Åter igen spred sig den röda färgen över Taras kinder och den här gången nickade hon bara.  
"Jag förstår inte varför alla gillar honom. Han är bara en tönt. Sen är han ju inte ett dugg snygg!"  
Tara gav ifrån sig ett förolämpande ljud.  
"Tönt? Han är ju fullkomligt underbar. Tänkt på hans uppväxt! Han visste ju inte ens varför hans föräldrar var döda innan han var elva. Sen fick han leva med de där hemska mugglarna i flera år, och tänkt på alla människorna som dog när de skyddade honom från Voldemort! Jag tror inte någon i hela den här idiotiska världen har varit med om så många personliga förluster som Harry. Jag menar, hur tror du att . . "  
Jason la ett finger på hennes mun och viskade 'hysch':  
"Jag skämtade. Du behöver inte ta det så allvarligt."  
Tara vände generat ner blicken och mumlade fram ett förlåt.  
"Det gör inget. Det var gulligt."  
Hon vände upp blicken och tittade frågande på honom:  
"Gulligt?"  
"Ja, det här var nog första gången jag såg dig upprörd."  
"Jag brukar vara upprörd."  
"Men du visar inte det."  
"Jag har ingen att visa det för."  
"Jag finns ju här?" Jason la huvudet på sned och gav henne ett av sina charmigaste leenden. Hon skrattade bara samtidigt som hon önskade att Jason inte märkt hur hans ord påverkat henne.  
Plötsligt böjde hans sig framåt och viskade:  
"Kyss mig."  
Tara kände hur fjärilarna i hennes mage vaknade till liv och hur rodnaden spred sig över hennes kinder. Sen för att försöka släta över allting skrattade hon nervöst fram:  
"Va?"  
"Kyss mig."  
Hon visste inte vart hon fick modet ifrån, men sakta böjde hon sig också fram och i några få sekunder svävade hennes läppar några millimeter ifrån Jasons, innan de nuddade sitt mål. Hans kalla läppar smakade mint och i nästa sekund kände hon hur hans tungspets letade sig fram inuti hennes mun. Hon kände sig yr i början, tills det slog henne att hon inte andats de senaste minuterna. När kyssen var över, efter något som måste varit en evighet, vågade hon inte möta hans blick utan slängde ur sig:  
"Det är alltså så det känns."  
"Va? Att kyssas?"  
"Ja."  
Jason såg helt ställd ut:  
"Var det din första?"  
Tara nickade svagt och kände hur den röda färgen började leta sig tillbaka till hennes ansikte.  
"Men . . Du är ju världens naturbegåvning," han log," men en del detaljer kan vi nog öva på."  
Han lutade sig fram och inom loppet av fyra minuter fick Tara sitt livs andra kyss.  
Som var mycket bättre än den första.  
Den tredje var också något bättre.  
Den fjärde var helt underbar.  
Den femte var fantastisk.  
Den sjätte var perfekt.  
Efter den sjunde var Tara helt lyrisk.  
Sen tappade hon räkningen.


	7. Chapter 7

**KAPITEL 7**

Den isande tystnaden runt bordet var överväldigande och Tara kunde inte hjälpa de tårar som försökte krypa fram.  
Det hade gått två veckor sedan kyssen vid sjön och Jason hade inte försökt göra deras förhållande till en hemlighet, medan de Sex gjorde allt de kunde för att förstöra det. Eftersom Jason inte var den typen som övergav sina vänner kunde Tara inte undvika att dela dygnets tre måltider med sina mobbare. Även om de inte kunde uttrycka sina känslor med Jason i närheten, var deras blickar tydliga nog.  
Men hon kunde inte hjälpa att Jason fick hennes knän att skaka, att de få stunder de fick för sig själva i skolans hörn fick hennes mage att förvandlas till miljoner fjärilar, att de gånger han kysste henne i korridoren framför hela skolan gjorde att hennes känslor för honom växte sig starkare.  
Än så länge hade hon inte vågat öppna sig helt för honom, men flera gånger hade hon varit nära att berätta allt om sin mamma, den stora saknaden efter hennes pappa och de Sexs mobbning. Han hade ju frågat om det var något som bekymrade henne (hon visste mycket väl att hon utsände de signalerna) flera gånger, men hon hade bara nekat, vilket fått honom att ge henne blickar som sa; 'jag tror inte dig'. Men vad skulle hon göra? Att hon överhuvudtaget lät sig själv vara tillsammans med Jason var överväldigande nog.  
"Kan du skicka saltet?"  
Viola (en av de Sex) tittade på henne med mord i blicken. Med en lätt darrande hand sträckte hon över det och fick ett leende av Jason.  


* * *

Han visste hur han skulle förklara det, men Taras osäkerhet gjorde honom nästa förbannad, men samtidigt fylldes hans hjärta av kärlek. Han visste mycket väl hur hans vänner behandlade henne och förundrades över hennes sätt att bara skaka av sig det. Han hade sagt till dem flera gånger, och det hade funkat till en viss grad, de gav inte henne några giftiga kommentarer i hans närhet. Men han var säker på att de gav sig på henne varje chans de fick.

Hennes hår hängde som en gardin över ansiktet så han sträckte fram handen och la det bakom hennes öra. Det var nästan svårt för honom att förstå att det tagit honom så många år att inse vilken underbar tjej som faktiskt delat årskurs med honom. Egentligen hade känslorna funnits där redan året innan det, och om han tänkte tillbaka kunde de likaväl funnits där under femte året också. Men det var inget att grubbla över nu när hon bara var hans. Jasons bröst fylldes med lycka och kärlek. Sakta böjde han sig fram och kysste henne lätt på kinden. Rodnande spred sig sakta över hennes likbleka kinder och han log.  
Hon var prefekt.

* * *

Hur mycket hon än försökte skaka av sig det, följde Violas kommentar efter henne: _"Han vill ha en erfaren tjej. Som vet vad man gör. Sen är sex väldigt viktigt för honom, har du det inte, drar han."  
_Inte för att Jason gjort några försök, men varje gång kyssandet blev för passionerat, och Tara kunde inte hindra sig själv, försökte hon slingra sig ur hans grepp. Hittills hade det lyckats, men hon var rädd att det skulle komma en dag när han inte orkade vänta.

"Glöm inte läxan tills nästa tisdag, de sju viktigaste ögonblicken i striden mellan Harry Potter och Lord Voldemort."  
Professor Lupins röst ekade genom klassrummet och eleverna började packa ihop sina saker. Tara hörde en liten duns och Jason stod framför hennes bänk med ett stort leende. Innan hon hann reagera böjde han sig fram och gav henne en kyss. En svag rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder och Jason drog fram sin arm:  
"Får jag eskortera madam till lunchen?"  
Tara nickade och krockade tag i Jasons arm.  
"Finns det någon chans att min Harry Potter-nörd kan hjälpa mig med läxan?"  
"Jag är ingen nörd," Tara lipade," men jag kan hjälpa dig."  
"Jo, erkänn. Lite nörd är du nog."  
"Nej! Jag är inte det minsta nörd."  
Jason började kittla henne med sin lediga hand och Tara kände hur ilskan bubblade inom henne. Innerst inne visste hon att Jason skämtade, men hennes stolthet blev sårad när han kallade henne nörd. Hon slet sig ur hans grepp och stannade upp mitt i korridoren.  
"Jag är inte en nörd!"  
Hon vände på klacken och Jasons förvånade ansiktsuttryck hade etsats sig fast på hennes näthinna, men hon stannade inte upp utan fortsatte hela vägen till Gryffindortornet. I början hade hon hört hur Jason ropat efter henne, men eftersom det blivit tyst när hon tagit sig upp för de första trapporna förstod hon att han inte följt efter henne.  
Det var Jasons och Taras allra första gräl.

Eftersom de inte hade några fler gemensamma lektioner under dagen var det inte förens under kvällen (efter Jasons Quidditchträning, som blivit helt misslyckad eftersom han tagit ut sin ilska på sina lagkamrater) de träffades.

Tara satt i soffan framför elden och var förvånad över att de Sex inte var över henne som gamar. Men hon nöjt över den lugna stunden. När hon hörde en svag duns och kände hur soffan började luta smått åt ena hållet förstod hon att Jason hade anlänt.  
Tystnaden som låg över dem var påtaglig och var allt annan än behaglig. Hon vred lite på sig och blev lättad när Jason började tala:  
"Pratar du med mig i alla fall?"  
"Kanske det," suckade hon samtidigt som hon smällde igen boken.  
"Förlåt," viskade han fram.  
Hon vände sig om för att inse att han verkligen menade det. Blicken han gav henne utstrålade skam och en liten lättnad letade sig fram genom Taras mage.  
"Det gör inget. Jag överreagerade," hon flyttade sig närmare och la sin hand över hans.  
"Jo. Jag borde inte ha kallat dig nörd. Jag vet ju hur de andra behandlar dig," han vände upp ansiktet en aning och Tara kunde se hur ångern lös i hans blick.  
"Det är okej. Jag lovar," hon kramade om honom lätt och kände hur tårarna började samlas framför hennes synfält.  
Jason lutade sig fram och gav henne en kyss. När deras läppar särades släppte hon ut ett svagt fniss och hon möttes av hans ögon som bokstavligen sken av lycka.  
"Kan du hjälpa mig med läxan nu då?"  
Tara boxade honom lekfullt i magen och sa med sårad röst:  
"Så det är därför du bad om förlåtelse?"  
"Kanske," Jason böjde sig återigen framåt och hans kroppstyngd tvingade Tara att lägga sig ner," men också för att du är gudomlig på att kyssas."

* * *

Ett par elever ur tredje årskursen rusade upp till sin sovsal med händerna över sina munnar för att kväva sitt fnitter. Den äldsta satt på sin säng sa viskandes:  
"Sånt där finns det bilder på i min brorsas hemliga tidningar, ni vet, det de kommer göra inom tre minuter."  
Flickorna ramlade ner på golvet och vrålade av skratt, omedvetna om att alla inom det närmsta året skulle drömma om att bara få kyssa en pojke.


	8. Chapter 8

**KAPITEL 8**

Inte för att hon skämdes eller något sådant, men nästan alla sidor i hennes anteckningsböcker var nerklottrade med 'Mrs Jason Hunt', vilket var orsaken till att hon vägrade låna ut den till någon.  
Speciellt till Jason.  
Det hade blivit lite av en tradition för de båda att plugga tillsammans under kvällarna. I början hade uppehållsrummet framför den brinnande brasan funkat perfekt, men ju fler dagar och veckor som passerade desto mer passionerat blev deras förhållande. Så när uppehållsrummet inte gav de tillräckligt med diskretion placerade de sig i bibliotekets mörka vrån.  
Egentligen var ritualen den samma. Varje kväll tog de sig ner till biblioteket, hittade det mest undangömda bordet där de satte sig ner med böckerna för att plugga och utväxla några få mumlande ord. Ungefär där brast det. Jason kunde inte riktigt hjälpa det, men i skenet från ljuset och vetskapen om att han och Tara var i princip ensamma, fick honom att kasta sig över henne.  
Inte bokstavligen.  
Varje kväll försökte låtsades han inte förstå något, och varje gång var det något enkelt. Tillexempel Felix Felicis elixirets användning eller vad en besoar var för något. Sedan slog han dövörat till och lyssnade inte på Taras förklaring (eller uppmaning om hur viktig skolan var) och när hennes alltför perfekta mun slutat röra sig resta han på sig och sa:  
"Kan jag inte få se dina anteckningar."  
Hennes ansikte fick alltid samma panikartade uttryck och hon tryckte snabbt böckerna mot bröstet. Han försökte alltid lekfullt få loss dem, men när det inte funkade började han kyssa henne istället.  
Vilket resulterade i att tre timmar studier ersattes fem timmars hångel.

* * *

Tara kastade en snabb blick på sitt armbandsur och konstaterade att hon borde ha lagt sig för flera timmar sen. Minst. Solen hade redan börjat ta sig fram över den isblåa himlen, vilket borde vara alarmerade med tanke på att de redan tagit sig en bra bit in i november. Men hon kunde inte neka till att de timmar hon borde spendera på studierna tillägnades mycket trevligare saker. Fast det hindrade inte hennes skuldkänslor från att växa. Hon hade alltid varit den som pluggat hårdast, aldrig fått lägre än U och inte tvekat en sekund när det gällde att visa sin förmåga. Nästan alla påstod att hon var en pluggis som aldrig haft ett tillräckligt socialt liv för att kunna göra något annat än studera. Men det var bara hon själv som visste den största orsaken.  
Hennes pappa.  
Hennes mamma.  
Innan hennes fot nuddade Hogwarts Expressens golv, lovade hon sig själv att bevisa mamman att hon minsann var värd något. Hon skulle inte låta sina magiska krafter gå till spillo, utan utveckla och vårda dem till det yttersta. Den absolut största gåvan hon fått från sin pappa var inget hon ville kasta bort, utan hon ville göra honom stolt genom att bli något stort. Så allt pluggande hade inte bara varit en försvarsmekanism mot omvärlden, utan också hennes sätt att motarbeta mamman.  
Hon väcktes ur sina tankar när hon såg Viola började röra på sig i sängen för att stiga upp. Då svor hon ett stilla löfte om att ta upp det här med Jason. Även om hennes kärlek till honom var oändlig, var hon tvungen att få sin nattsömn.

* * *

Han skämdes för det, något enormt. Men varje gång han försökte ta förhållandet till nästa nivå, slingrade hon sig ur hans grep. Han tänkte inte tvinga henne, men det kändes nästan som om hon var äcklad av honom. Det spelade ingen roll för honom, de kunde lika gärna vänta i tvåtusen år innan det hände något. Men den minen och kylan Tara utstrålade de få gångerna han försökte, fick honom att rygga tillbaka. Var det något fel på honom? Varför kunde hon inte säga nej med ord, istället för att få honom att tvivla på deras förhållande? Egentligen brydde han sig inte ett skit om de någonsin hamnade i säng, men om Tara inte ens kunde tänka tanken... Var verkligen allting rätt då? I deras ålder var det inte fel att vara attraherade av varandra, det var snarare fel om man inte var det. Inte för att han var så extremt avancerad inom det ämnet, men den gången han och Viola kommit till skott kunde han knappast skylta. Hon hade bara kråmat sig och låtsas som om deras upplevelse varit helt perfekt. Men han visste själv att det bara varit pinsamt, i alla fall för hans del, och allt annat än underhållande.  
Problemet var bara att Viola fick för sig att hon hade någon slags ensamrätt på honom, och varenda sekund han tillbringade med Tara var under en tillfällig sinnesförvirring. Men så var det inte alls. Den tiden han spenderade med Tara var hans lyckligaste. Han kunde vara sig själv, han behövde inte försöka vara någon annan. Allting var perfekt.

* * *

Pappret hann knappt landa på hennes bänk innan hon ryckte åt sig det och tittade igenom det efter den symbolen som skulle utmärka hennes betyg...  
A.  
Den lilla bokstaven stod längst ner på pappret i skinande rött, och på något underligt sätt kändes det som om den hånlog åt henne.  
Ett A. Det absolut lägsta godkända betyget.  
Det betyget nästan varenda elev i hela skolan nöjde sig med.  
Men för hennes del var det lika illa som ett K.  
Utan att egentligen vara medveten om det som hände runt omkring henne eller i hennes eget huvud, reste hon på sig precis som resten av klassen och gick ut ur klassrummet samtidigt som hon knölade ner uppsatsen i väskan.  
Nu var hon tvungen att prata med Jason.

* * *

Hon hade varit frånvarande hela middagen och bara petat i maten. Vartenda leende han försökte skicka mot henne hade bara mötts av ett försökt till svar, en ryckning i kinden. När han försökt lägga armen runt hennes axlar hade hon duckat för den och nu när de satt i biblioteket svarade hon svävande på hans frågor. Något var inte som det skulle, och det gjorde honom rädd.

"Jason?"  
"Mm."  
Han tittade upp från sina anteckningar och såg nästan skräckslagen ut.  
"Jag tycker att vi ska... Ta det lite lugnt nu," hon darrade på rösten och vek ner med blicken.  
"Ta det lugnt?"  
"Ja, försöka fokusera på andra saker."  
"Så du vill ha en paus?"  
Hon vände upp blicken och kände hur paniken växte. Det var inte alls så hon ville ha det. Lite mer tid att plugga bara. Han fick det att låta som om.. Hon inte ville vara med honom.  
"Nej. Jag behöver bara lite mer tid för mig själv."  
Han reste sig upp och samlade ihop sina böcker samtidigt som han fräste:  
"Om det är så du vill ha det."  
"Nej! Jag vill inte vara ifrån dig så, men jag måste ha mer tid till.."  
"Jag förstår Tara. Du behöver inte förklara. Det är ju inte direkt så att du varit diskret. Du äcklas av mig, erkänn?"  
Han vände på klacken och förväntade sig inte ett svar, men Tara började ropa efter honom:  
"Jason! Jason, vänta.." Plötsligt försvann orden, men hon kände hur hon öppnade och stängde munnen.  
"Inget skrikande i mitt bibliotek."  
Madam Pince kom ut från en av de oändliga korridorerna mellan bokhyllorna och Tara var nästan rädd att hennes ögon skulle ploppa ut ur sina hålor. Hon hade sitt trollspö upphöjt och tvingade ner böckerna i Tara väska innan hon sa:  
"Gå. Ut. Nu."


	9. Chapter 9

**Tack så mycket Narcissa-Weasly för dina kommentarer,  
det är riktigt kul att läsa! :)  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 9**

Sakta sköt hon upp ekdörren och viskade genom den lilla glipan som uppenbarat sig mellan dörrkarmen och träet:

"Jason? Är du där?"

Hon kunde inte dölja sin förvåning när hon hörde ett svagt grymtande. Tara hade varit övertygad att hon inte skulle få något svar. Med osäkra steg smög hon fram över det kalla stengolvet. Även om skolan gjorde allt den kunde för att hålla slottet varmt under vintern, var det svårt att undgå den belägrande kylan under nätterna. De annars livliga aktiviteterna som ägde rum under dagarna stannade av helt under ett par timmar och då fanns det inte en chans att rummen skulle bibehålla sin värme. Men det var inte det som fanns i Taras tankar när hon tog sig över golvet mot Jason.

Hur mycket hon än tänkt i sitt liv, hade hennes hjärna aldrig varit så full med tankar och idéer som den var nu. Hon hade aldrig varit den som haft höga förväntningar och målat upp scenarion så fort något känslosamt skulle hända. Hon skulle aldrig kunna leva som i en dramaserie, det skulle ta livet av henne. Hon var ingen Drama Queen. Hon ville att livet skulle vara enkelt och innehålla så få jobbiga val som möjligt. Men när hon gick fram mot den pojken som höll hennes hjärta i sin hand, kunde hon inte låta bli att försöka förutse vad som skulle hända. Jason skrikandes, Jason gråtandes, Jason skrattandes, Jason som vägrar förlåta henne, Jason som försöker kyssa henne, Jason som kastar saker på henne, Jason som drar kudden över huvudet.. Hennes tankar var överfyllda med bilder av Jason, så när hon väl var framme vid sängkanten hade hon svårt att tro att den bleka pojken som satt i månskenet verkligen var den äkta varan. Hon satte sig ner bredvid honom och lade handen på hans arm bara för att vara säker. Och när han ryckte åt sig den var hon övertygad, det var han. Innan hon tappade allt mod öppnade hon munnen och sa:

"Förlåt. Jag menade inte att vi ska ta en paus. Jag vill bara ha lite mer tid till..."

"Till vad? Dina vänner? Senast jag tittade hade du inga."

Jason vassa och syrliga kommentar fick Tara att rycka till. Hon hade förberett ett litet tal, eller mer en text, i huvudet med saker som skulle sägas. Så att allt kunde bli bra igen, som det var förut. Hon bestämde sig för att ignorera kommentaren och fortsatte:

"Det jag försöker säga är att jag behöver mer tid till skolan."

"Ha, det tror du att jag ska gå på? Och snälla, Tara, prata inte som om du var på ett möte. Jag är inte en direktör som du ska sälja din kärlek till. Jag är en pojke som försöker få din kärlek."

"Men det är sant! Jag fick ett A idag, ett A Jason. Jag har aldrig fått sämre än U."

"Och du tror att jag är problemet? Att jag tar upp för mycket av din dyrbara tid?"

"Nej! Jag menar det inte så. Max en timme per dag är det jag behöver. Det är absolut inget fel på dig, du är perfekt."

"Jag är inte perfekt. Ingen är det."

"Men du är bra nära."

Tara kände hur Jason började lätta upp lite och pustade ut en aning. I början hade hon varit livrädd att allting var på väg åt fel riktning. Sakta lade hon en slinga av hans svarta hår tillrätta bakom hans öra och rufsade till det lite i nacken. Hans isblåa ögon tittade rakt fram och det var som en liten hinna över dem som talade om att han var på ett helt annat ställe. Hans käke var som skuren ur marmor och armmusklerna var lagom stora. Man kunde så konturen, men de såg inte pumpade ut. Plötsligt fick Tara för sig att hon skulle se om det doldes en enkel tvättbräda under tröjan eller ett sexpack. Hon lyfte på t-shirten och Jason, vilket man kunde tyda från hans reaktion, var inte beredd på det. Han tittade förvånat på henne och lyfte det ena ögonbrynet som en outtalad fråga.

Tara var inte säker på hur många gånger hon i det förflutna lovat sig själv att vänta på sin bröllopsdag, struntade plötsligt i sin moral och nickade. Jason drog sakta av sig tröjan och hon var tvungen att dra efter andan. En perfekt tvättbräda på gränsen till sexpack. Han struntade totalt i hennes reaktion och kysste henne istället. Sakta lutade hon sig tillbaka mot sängen och lät Jason dra av hennes tröja med.

Det hade säkert varit perfekt, om inte Viola klivit in när de varit klara. Tara hade dragit upp täcket till hakan och försökt gömma sig, men Jason hade sträckt på sig och sagt med bestämd, på gränsen till iskall, röst:

"Skulle du kunna svara snäll och stänga dörren när du går ut. Eller det kanske är svårt för dig?"

Sexet i sig hade inte var så dåligt. Självklart hade det varit pinsamt och inte alls som i filmerna eller romanerna Tara lyckats få sig en titt på under de tortyrfyllda sommarloven. Men på ett sätt hade det aldrig kunnat vara bättre, det var ju Jason hon gjort det med.

När han försäkrat sig om att hon somnat slöt han armarna runt hennes späda kropp och drog in hennes doft och för första gången på väldigt länge kände han sig hel.

Men det hade Tara ingen aning om. Egentligen hade hon bara väntat på att han skulle sluta stirra på henne, så att det skulle få bli hennes tur. Hon vände sig om och hennes ansikte var plötsligt några få centimeter ifrån hans. För ett halvår sen, efter mammans plötsliga död, hade hon aldrig trott att hon skulle bli lycklig. Men på något konstigt sätt kände hon sig mer älskad än hon någonsin blivit under hela sitt liv. Jason hade funnits där hela tiden, men hon hade varit för feg. Hon tackade sin lyckliga stjärna innan hon flöt in i drömmarnas värld, där hon plötsligt låg på samma kulle som innan sommarlovet, men den här gången såg hon stjärnan falla tillsammans med Jason.

Hon hade fått från noll till hundra på några månader, hon hade blivit den personen hon var skapad att vara.

Jasons tvillingsjäl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Återigen, jättejätteotroligtmegakul med kommentarer! (:  
Nu börjar vi också närma oss de nyskriva kapitlena, så konstruktiv kritik uppskattas verkligen!**

* * *

**KAPITEL 10**

Slutet närmade sig med stormsteg. Månaderna hade passerat, julen, nyår, påsken och en oändlig rad av vanliga dagar hade gjort sitt och präntat kvar ett fåtal minnen. Framtiden låg som en synlig hägring framför dem, så nära att den nästa gick att röra, men ändå så långt bort att den inte gick att förtydliga. De flesta elever var överväldigade av den kommande sommaren, men Tara kunde inte hjälpa att paniken tog ett allt stadigare grepp runt hennes hals. Föregående år hade hon inte haft ett hem att återvända till, men det hade funnits en plats där hon haft tak över huvudet. Det som var besvärligt i år var väl att det huset inte stod kvar och att dess ägare inte existerade längre. Tara blev allt mer övertygad om att Jason skulle bli den enda fasta punkten hon skulle ha i sin tillvaro när Hogwarts stängde igen för sommaren.

Deras förhållande hade utvecklats något oerhört sedan den där natten i november, när Tara gett sig ut på okänd mark och faktiskt låtit en annan person komma nära. Förälskelsestadiet hade de inte passerat riktigt ännu, utan det skulle inte göra det förens om några månader. Men de hade redan hunnit utveckla rutiner. På morgonen fanns det alltid en kopp med kaffe perfekt tillgjord och bredvid den ett rostat bröd med marmelad som väntade på Tara när hon kom ner, och intill det satt Jason med en tidning samtidigt som han läste det som hänt i världen. Som belöning fick han en morgonkyss och det tog inte lång tid innan folk förstod att deras förhållande var allvarligt, inte en lek som de trott från början. Tara kunde redan se deras morgonritual utspela sig efter Hogwarts.  
Hon kunde redan föreställa sig deras liv efter Hogwarts.  
Hon visste bara inte hur hon skulle få det att hända.  
Eller hur hon skulle berätta.

Tara hade även träffat Jasons föräldrar under påsklovet. De hade rest dit tillsammans och stannat under fyra dagar. Först hade hon varit nervös, svarat misstänksamt svävande om sin bakgrund och varit alldeles för blyg. Men mot slutet hade hon funnit sig att trivas där, med hans mamma som luktade såpa och gick runt i enplansvillan i utkanten av London utan att riktigt ha ett mål (kanske att fluffa upp kuddar) och pappan som drog anekdoter som bara blev sämre och sämre. Fast hon kunde inte komma underfund med om hon gillade dem som personer, eller om det var den bilden av en liten lycklig familj som de målade upp. De brydde sig oerhört mycket om Jason, nästan för mycket. Varje steg han tog skulle övervakas och de skämde nästan bort honom. Tara blev nästan förvånad över hur lat han blev så fort de kommit över tröskeln. När hon konfronterat honom med det hade han svagt mumlat "De blir lyckliga av det". Efter det hade hon inte orkat starta ett onödigt gräl, det var ju inte hennes problem. Sen hade hans valpögon kombinerat med de lätta kyssarna han placerat på hennes nacke inte gjort saken lättare . . .  
När hon ändå varit i London hade hon tagit tillfället i akt att besöka sin mammas advokat. Mötet hade upprört mer känslor än hon trott och om inte Jason hade varit med hade hon förmodligen brutit ihop totalt. Men hon hade fått reda på det hon tvivlat på innan, att de få tillgångar hennes mamma lämnat efter sig tillföll henne, vilket inte var mer än drygt 500 pund och några värdelösa aktier. Det räckte inte på långa vägar till att köpa eller hyra en lägenhet, vare sig i andre eller tredje hand om det var möjligt.

De flesta F.U.T.T-proven var redan skriva och Tara hade bara det skriftliga i Försvar mot Svartkonster kvar, vilket var schemalagt till följande dag. Hon försökte spendera tiden tills dess med att memorera det mesta av skolan samtidigt som hon vandrade långsamt ner för den stora gräsplätten utanför entrén. Förstaårseleverna sprang runt efter varandra och kastade meningslösa formler. Den tillsynes populäraste var Aguamenti, som gick ut på att en vattenstråle flög ur trollstavens spets och blötte ner offret. Vrålet av de skrattande barnen studsade runt på den öppna ytan och Tara blundade. Hon ville minnas varje ljud, doft, bild och plats. En sorgklump samlades högt upp i hennes hals varje gång tanken om att hon inte skulle kunna minnas allt slog henne.  
Vattnet kom utan att hon var beredd på det. Hon utgav ett gällt skrik, vände sig om för att se den skyldige och blev otroligt förvånad när det visades att det inte var en av de kringspringande förstaårseleverna. Jason stod nästan dubbelvikt av skratt med ett av sina vackra leenden utbrett över ansiktet. Trollstaven darrade lätt i hans hand och han fick flera blickar från förstaårseleverna. I deras värld höll inte sjundeårselever på med sådana hyss. De var coola. Mogna. Vackra. Fullärda. Perfekta. Men Tara visste mer än väl att de var allt annat än perfekta, och allt annat än fullärda.  
Utan att egentligen veta hur hon skulle reagera, fortsatte hon gå medan hennes tidigare tankar försvann och ersattes med bilden av Jason, och bara några sekunder senare hördes hans röst genom luften:  
"Tara! Vänta!"  
Hon hade tänkt vänta, men hon hann aldrig riktigt sakta ner farten och stanna upp innan Jason låg över henne med ett, om möjligt, ännu större leende.  
"Jag har de bästa nyheterna du kan tänka dig," och utan att vänta på hennes svar sa han," du får bo hos mina föräldrar tills vi hittar ett eget ställe."  
Då insåg Tara att hon borde berätta om sin graviditet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eftersom jag ser att folk läser ska jag vara elak; lämna reviews så publicerar jag nästa kapitel! (:  
Det är askul att ni läser, och ni behöver inte kommentera allt,  
men en gång vart elfte kapitel är väl inte så mycket begärt? Eller? ;p**

* * *

**KAPITEL 11**

Rafsandet av fjäderpennornas skarpa ljud mot det tunna pergamentet irriterade Tara till den milda grad så hon var nära på att ta tag i den utnötta bänkens kantar och bara vråla ut sin ilska. Det gnagande illamåendet som byggts upp under morgonen hade satt sina spår i kallsvetten som dröp ner längs hela ryggen. Hennes blick hade flera gånger sökt sig till Jasons rygg och de patetiska försöken till telepati hade misslyckats grovt. Han hade inte vänt sig om enda gång, utan Tara hade fått nöja sig med att se hur baksidan av hans arm arbetade medan den fyllde pappret med bokstäver. Det pergament som låg framför henne var, dessvärre, tomt. Inte en enda fläck syntes på det, och hon hade inte ens bemödat sig med att sätta dit sin signatur. Ännu en kväljning kom och återigen lyckades hon förhindra innehållet att ta sig hela vägen fram. Det kändes som om hela rummet snurrade och i ett sista desperat försök för att få det att sluta blinkade hon som en galning. När hon insåg att det inte fungerade försökte hon andas långsamt, men luften kom inte. Paniken slog till och hon började vifta freniskt med händerna, som om hon hoppades på att de skulle trolla fram något mirakel. Tara var knappt vid medvetande när stolen välte åt sidan och det var precis att hon hann se hur Jason vände sig om innan ett behagligt mörker sköljde över henne.

* * *

När hon vaknade var hon tvungen att knipa ihop ögonen bara för att vara säker på att hon fortfarande var kvar på Hogwarts. Mörkret som först verkade överväldigande drog sig sakta undan och efter ett par minuter kunde hon urskilja tillräckligt av rummet för att lokalisera sig. Sjukhusflygeln.

"Vilken överraskning," muttrade hon tyst för sig själv.

Ett par sekunder senare önskade hon att orden aldrig lämnat hennes läppar.

Dörren till madam Pomfreys kontor slogs upp och ur dess öppning kom den lilla gumman utrusande med en ilsken blick.

"Lägg dig ner flicka," fräste hon och Tara lydde henne utan att tveka.

Stunden var kommen. Den lilla tveksamheten hon tidigare burit runt på de senaste veckorna skulle raseras.

Hon skulle bli tonårsmamma. Madam Pomfreys blicks lämnade inget rum till förhoppningar utan Tara visste att det var nu skulle de ske. Hennes liv skulle splittras i tusentals små bitar och ingen magi i hela världens skulle kunna pussla ihop dem igen. Genom tårarna som började samlas i ögonvrån lyckades hon urskilja en bild av sig själv bärandes på en skrikande unge. Ansiktet var högrött samtidigt som ögonen var smala springor där tårarna bokstavligen sprutade ut. Hon försökte desperat få tyst på den genom att gunga fram och tillbaka med armen samtidigt som hon klappade den på rumpan och hyschade. Även om hennes självkänsla var usel kunde hon tydligt se hur fullkomligt dåligt hennes framtida jag mådde. Man behövde inte vara ett geni för att se att det bokstavligen skrek deprimerad om henne och hopplösheten verkade sprida sig som ett gift runt omkring dem två. Hon försökte mana fram en bild på Jason, vilken roll han skulle ha i spektaklet, men hur mycket hon än försökte var det bara barnet och hon själv som syntes på näthinnan.

Plötsligt drog en känsla av trötthet över henne och hon orkade inte vänta på svaret. Varför sitta här och vela när det bara var att fråga så att allt blev avklarat? Det spelade ju ingen roll om hon fick reda på det senare, resultatet skulle ju ändå bli detsamma. Så med det som kändes som hennes sista fria andetag öppnade hon munnen:

"Hur lång tid är det kvar innan det kommer?"

Madam Pomfrey tittade oförstående på henne, och för ett ögonblick blev Tara osäker. Visste hon inte ännu? Hon måste ju ha tagit prover, eller i alla fall försökt ta reda på varför Tara svimmat under F.U.T.T-provet, och en graviditet kunde ju inte ha undgått henne? Svaret hon fick drog bryskt tillbaka henne till den kalla verkligheten:

"Vad svamlar du om flicka? Slog du i huvudet alldeles för hårt? Du lider av näringsbrist, och du har förmodligen varit under otroligt mycket stress de senaste veckorna, så summan av allt är att din kropp sa ifrån!"

Tara kände hur hennes ögon vidgades en aning.

"Så.. Jag är inte.. Jag är inte med.. Med barn?"

Ett litet skratt ekade fram mellan de kala väggarna.

"Ha, trodde du det? Men lilla gumman," ett litet leende letade sig fram på madam Pomfreys läppar," det kan jag med all säkerhet säga att du inte är."  
"Men.. Jag har ju inte fått.. Den har ju inte.. Hur kan den ha.."

Madam Pomfrey skakade roat på huvudet, som om någon dragit ett skämt.

"Jag kan inte påstå att det är vanligt, men du är inte den första flickan som kommer in med de problemen till mig. En gång var det till och med en flicka som trodde att hon skulle genomgå en jungfrufödsel, och då undrar jag om den här skolan inte borde syssla lite mer med information. Men jag hoppas att dessa ord lugnar ner dig en aning: Om din kropp är utsatt för alldeles för mycket stress kombinerat med för lite näring så händer det att vissa saker uteblir."

Tara släpptes redan under följande dag, men först efter ett samtal med professor Dumbledore. Hon hade inte blivit förvånad, då hon faktiskt svimmat under ett av de viktigaste proven i hela hennes liv. Inställningen hon haft var enkel: hon var körd. Det fanns ingen chans att hon skulle få skriva proven efter alla andra och hennes förhoppningar existerade knappt.

Taras bild av rektorn var i stil med de andra elevernas och hon kunde inte undgå att märka av den visheten mannen framför henne utstrålade. De djupa fårorna kring hans ögon klädde honom något enormt, likaså de halvmånformade glasögonen. Men det som förundrade Tara mest var att hans ögon, då de var alldeles klara och gnistrade, som om åren inte påverkat dem alls.

Dock hade hon inte mycket tid till att fundera över hans utseende under deras samtal, vilket gladde henne i slutändan. Efter att Dumbledore frågat om hennes hälsa, vilket hon misstänkte bara var för artighetens skull, hon hade svårt att tro att han inte hade pratat med madam Pomfrey, gick han rakt på sak:  
"Jag har pratat med examinatorerna och vi har diskuterat dina valmöjligheter, där det mesta har baserats på dina tidigare resultat. Beslutet är enhälligt, men det krävs att du accepterar det. Om du följer med omgående till mitt kontor kommer du ges en andra chans."

Även om det inte riktigt fanns en formulerad fråga i Dumbledores uttalande, tvekade hon inte en sekund utan nickade kraftigt med huvudet och reste sig upp ur sängen:  
"Ska vi gå?"

På vägen fick hon reda på varför det funnits ett besöksförbud för henne, vilket förklarade Jasons mystiska frånvaro. Dumbledore visste att det inte skulle finnas någon chans för henne att skriva om provet om hon hann prata med någon annan elev, då examinatorerna kunde påstå att hon diskuterat svaren med vederbörande. Tara hade stängt inne ett bubblande skratt och tänkte tyst för sig själv att inget kunde undgå mannen bredvid henne.

När hon stilla vandrade tillbaka mot Gryffindortornet kunde hon inte låta bli att fundera på hur olik dagen var emot den föregående. Svaren hade äntligen kommit till henne och de hade nästan runnit ur henne som vatten, vilket ledde till att hon kunnat lämna rummet med flera minuters marginal. När hon gick där för sig själv insåg hon hur lycklig hon egentligen var i den stunden.

Hon hade Jason.

Det fanns inget barn.

Hon hade klarat av de flesta proven riktigt bra.

Livet lekte.

Tankarna virvlade runt i hennes huvud som yra höns och Tara var så inne i sig själv att hon inte upptäckte honom förens de kolliderat.

Jason sträckte ut handen, och hon tog emot den. Han lyfte upp henne lika lätt som om hon vore en fjäder och drog in henne i en omfamning. Deras läppar möttes i en kyss och hon slog armarna kring hans hals.

"Nästan gång får du låta bli att skrämmas så där älskling. För några sekunder där trodde jag nästan att du dog, och då hade jag blivit riktigt arg ska du veta."

Tara log.

Jason var verkligen hennes tvillingsjäl.

* * *

Tiden tillsammans med Jason hade inte bara gjort henne till en gladare människa, utan också skänkt henne den självkänslan och styrkan som hon tidigare saknat. De Sex Plågoandarna varit plötsligt inte lika skräckinjagande och det hade hänt ett flertal gånger att Tara vågat fräsa tillbaka. Det var inte så att hon letade efter respekt eller förståelse från dem, men deras ständiga nedtryckande hade börjat gå henne på nerverna och hon kunde inte förstå varför de vägrade lämna henne ifred, trots Jasons tillsägelser.

Hon hade inte sett fram emot det här ögonblicket, men det fungerade inte längre. De blickar och sylvassa kommentarer som hon fick utstå varje dag raserade inte bara den lilla självkänslan hon hade, utan hon stod bara inte ut med att umgås med de typerna, trots att det gav henne mer tid tillsammans med Jason. Tidpunkten var inte heller den mest idylliska, det var ju bara dryga veckan kvar av skolan, men bättre sent än aldrig. Hon var tvungen att be honom sluta umgås med dem, en gång för alla.

Det djupa andetaget letade ner sig lungorna och pulsen saktades ner en aning. Ögonen slöts och hon bad en liten bön till Merlin om att allt skulle gå bra. Sedan öppnade hon dörren till pojkarnas sovsal.

Vid första anblicken såg det tomt ut, så hon stack in huvudet och tog sig en snabb titt. Om inte Neil hade ropat 'Vad gör du här?' hade hon förmodligen gått ut igen. Först hade hon tvekat, tills hon insåg att ju längre hon stod där och velade, desto svagare skulle han uppskatta henne att vara.

"Vad du vart Jason är?"

Neil skakade på huvudet.

"Han gick iväg, du måste ha missat honom precis. Men han mumlade något om att han snart skulle vara tillbaka. Du kan ju vänta här så länge?"

Om det inte vore för det trevliga tonfallet, eller avsaknaden av hotfulla ord, hade Tara utan tvekan vänt på klacken och smällt igenom dörren efter sig. Men hon blev så förvånad att hon gick fram till Jasons säng, satte sig ner och förväntade sig att få vänta i tystnad. Men hon hade fel.

Innan hon hann reagera satt Neil bredvid henne på sängöverkastet.

"Hur är det då?"

Tara tittade storögt på honom, och lyckades stamma fram:

"Bra. Bara bra. Själv? Hur är det själv?"

Neil skrattade och slängde den bruna luggen åt sidan.

"Det funkar, det är ju fy fan sommar snart."

Tara nickade och vände ner blicken mot golvet. Den tidigare självsäkerheten som pumpat runt inuti henne för några minuter sedan var bortblåst. Varför pratade han med henne? Hur många år hade han inte tillbringat med att lista ut nya spydiga öknamn åt henne? Vart kom all denna vänlighet ifrån?

"Du vet. Du har mognat rejält i år. Växt till dig liksom."

Neil drog en hand över den lilla skäggstubben som samlat sig på hakan och skrattade.

Varningsklockorna började ringa, men hon var så paralyserad över denna plötsliga förändring att hon inte lyckades uppfatta dem, och när Neil flyttade sig närmare borde hon ha hoppat tio meter bakåt. Och när han böjde sig fram och lät sina läppar möta hennes, borde hon ha slagit till honom.

Tara visste att om Jason klivit in en sekund tidigare eller senare hade han aldrig missuppfattat situationen. Men den synen han möttes av var tveklöst misstänksam, då allt han såg var hans bästa väns läppar möta hans flickväns. Han tog ett steg bakåt, som om han tänkte springa ifrån dem, men Tara ställde sig upp som i givakt och skrek gällt:

"Det är inte som det ser ut att vara!"

Jason tittade på henne, och hans sårade blick fick Tara att börja gråta. Han vände sig om, men när hon utstötte ett svagt rop vände han åter blicken mot henne, och hon såg att något hade slocknat.

Hon förstod vad det var.

Det var hans hjärta som gått i tu.


	12. Chapter 12

**JÄTTETACK för alla er som lyssnade mig på efter förra kapitlet, keep it up!  
Speciellt nu när det kommer ett extraextra långt kapitel, right? (;  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 12**

Vasen hade stått på hennes nattduksbord sedan första skoldagen och tanken hade hela tiden varit att den skulle stå där till den sista. Dess vita porslin hade små mörka sprickor som klättrade upp längs sidorna, dock gick inte skönheten förlorad för det, utan det klädde den lika bra som åldersrynkor klär de äldre. Motivet var sedan länge utnött, men Tara kunde fortfarande urskilja rosens svagt rosa färg och den ljusgröna färgen som utgjort dess stjälk. Hon visste att inför en främlings ögon skulle den se sliten ut, kanske skulle de finna en gnutta charm, men för hennes ögon var den minst lika vacker som gryningen en sommarmorgon. Även om det var omöjligt kunde hon se framför sig hur hennes far gav den till henne, inslagen i ett skimrande presentpapper.

Hur hon slet upp pappret för att finna en låda vars guldaktiga färg sken minst lika mycket som solen.

Hur den var inlindad i ett tunt silkespapper som prasslade behagligt mellan hennes små knubbiga fingrar och gav ljud till den lyckan som bubblade inom henne.

Detta var omöjligt.

Lika omöjligt som om hon skulle få se sin pappa igen.

Och mamma för den delen.

Hon visste att allting var önskebilder, minnen hon själv drömt ihop, byggt upp. Ingen kunde minnas något från sin 1 årsdag. Ingen.

När hon kände den lena ytan mot sin sträva hud stannade hon upp i några sekunder och lät fingrarna löpa längs porslinet en sista gång. Minnena från fadern var bleka och hon hade spelat upp dem i sitt inre så många gånger att de kändes minst lika slitna som vasen i hennes händer. Hans ansikte, så öppet och fullt av kärlek, lyste klarare än på flera år och lukten som alltid omgivit honom, barr och dagg, kändes så påtaglig att det var som om Tara stod i en barrskog belägrad av morgondaggen. Ilskan bubblade upp igen och alla frågor, spruckna drömmar, försvunna förhoppningar och minnen letade sig upp till ytan. Hon hann knappt reagera på den häftiga humörsvängningen innan armen slungade iväg vasen med full kraft mot stenväggen. Ett högt kraschande ljud ekade fram genom sovsalen och flisor seglade ner mot golvet.

"Du lovade!" Vrålade hon och stampade i marken, "du lovade att alltid finnas där och alltid hjälpa mig. Men vart är du? Inte fan är du här. Är du säker på att du inte glömt mig? Din dotter?!" Hon brydde sig inte om den stegrande smärtan i lungorna utan skrek högre för varje ord som bröt ut över läpparna," inte undra på att mamma hatade dig, du lämnade oss bara. Jag skiter i att den där bilen inte såg dig, det var du och ingen annan som gick över vägen utan att se sig om. Räknas inte de timmarna vi vakade över dig på sjukhuset? Hörde du inte våra böner, våra tårar som rann för dig? Kände du inte din lilla dotters hand när den strök dig över kinderna? Du orkade inte längre, men hur mycket tror du att jag orkar egentligen? Du gav upp, den där styrkan jag intalat mig själv att du hade fanns aldrig. Känslan av din iskalla hand förföljer mig fortfarande, varenda kväll! När jag blundar spelar det ingen roll hur lycklig jag är, kylan finns där ändå, hela jävla tiden!" Tara tystnade för att hämta andan och lugnet fick hennes puls att sakta ner. Hon föll ihop på knä. En knivskarp smärta blixtrade till, men hennes tankar var alldeles för långt borta för att framkalla någon reaktion. Tårarna började välla fram utan någon förvarning. Hon begravde ansiktet i händerna och hulkade okontrollerat.

"Din stryka fanns aldrig", snyftade hon," inte min heller."

* * *

Jason försökte distrahera sina tankar, skingra dem, få bort bilden som var fastklistrad på näthinnan, men det var omöjligt. Han ville inte tro på det, det kunde ju inte vara sant. Tara var inte kapabel till sådant rävspel, men nu satt han där, under det trädet där de delat sin första kyss, och försökte intala sig själv att de haft sin sista. Hans blick flöt upp mot himlen och den blåa färgen reflekterades i hans bruna ögon. De få molntussar som seglade fram över dess oändlighet gav ifrån sig små skuggor som avtecknades mot de gröna kullarna runt honom. Trädets skugga låg över honom och om han vände sig om visste han att det skulle vara svårt att inte bli förtrollad av dess prakt. De små blommarna stack ut ifrån varenda gren och det var nästan omöjligt att få syn på barken, som efter årens väderväxlingar gett efter och sprickorna hade börjat sprida sig över det mörka trädet. Skratten ekade från de mindre eleverna som rusade runt på det böljande gräset och Jason kunde inte minnas att han haft så långt till ett enkelt leende som nu. I hans värld fanns det inget alternativ till ett liv utan Tara, men nu satt han där, utan en framtid. Smärtan högg till igen mot bröstet, där hans hjärta borde ha suttit.

Det slog fortfarande, i samma takt som tidigare, och skulle förmodligen göra det i flera årtionden framöver. Han hade varit så säker på att när kärleken till Tara tog slut, skulle slagen göra likaså. Men det fanns ett problem.

Hans kärlek till Tara var inte slut.

Den fanns fortfarande där, lika stark som tidigare.

Men den var sårad, delad itu, som ett öppet sår som fortfarande spydde ut klarrött blod.

Men den fanns där.

Fortfarande pulserande och levande.

Precis som hans hjärta.

* * *

Tiden berörde henne inte alls, det kunde lika gärna ha gått en timme som tre dygn, hon hade ingen aning. Det värkte lika mycket i bröstet som tidigare, om inte mer. Hon låg ner på iskalla golvet, nu i fosterställning, och tårarna hade sedan länge slutat rinna. Kinderna var blöta och snoret hade torkat strax under näsan och låg där som en skorpa. En suck slapp över hennes läppar och hon blundade. Hur mycket hon än önskade, visste hon att det inte kunde ha gått mer än ett par timmar. Solen stod högt på den ljusblåa himlen och skratten från barnen letade sig fortfarande hela vägen upp till tornet. Helst av allt kunde tiden bara flyga förbi, så länge den lät henne vara ifred. Så många gånger hon hört, tänkt, sagt frasen 'tiden läker alla sår' och hon önskade nu, mer än någonsin, med hela sitt hjärta att den fanns en viss sanning i det påståendet. Dock talade erfarenheten emot henne. Såret från faderns död fanns kvar, lika infekterat och blödande som för tolv år sedan, men hon hade lärt sig hantera det.

Tills idag.

Försiktigt reste hon sig upp, då hennes huvud värkte av tröttheten som belägrat henne.

Allt hon kunde se framför sig var de bruna ögonen som spred så mycket glädje, munnen som alltid sprack upp i ett otvunget leende och det bruna håret som spretade värre än skaftet på en av Filch gamla sopkvastar.

Jason.

* * *

"Jason? Jag har letat överallt efter dig."

Violas röst spred sig som ett gift inuti honom och han ryste ofrivilligt till. En svag duns bredvid honom talade om för honom att hon satt sig ner, och när hennes hand letade sig till hans axel skakade han av sig den våldsamt.

"Gå", han vände blicken mot henne och försökte se så skräckinjagande ut som möjligt.

Vilket var svårt då hans skönhet sken rakt igenom.

"Sluta nu. Jag finns här och lyssnar", hon började smeka honom över ryggen," som jag alltid gjort."

Jason reste sig häftigt upp och stirrade ursinnig på henne.

"Jag vet varför du är här Viola, försök inte lura mig, det här var säkert din plan hela tiden. Du har aldrig, aldrig, gillat Tara. Inget hon gör duger för dig, och när hon plötsligt blir lycklig blir du ursinnig! Men har du tänkt på att hon gör en av dina bästa vänner minst lika lycklig?"

Viola reste lugnt på sig och pillade bort lite gräs som fastnat på den ljuslila klänningen hon bar.

"Var inte dum nu gubben, hon var aldrig bra för dig. Jag skulle göra precis vad som helst för dig, och inte ens komma på tanken att kyssa någon annan. Mina ögon skulle bara vara på dig, mitt hjärta skulle slå för dig."

Fnysningen som Jason framkallade fick Viola att falla ur rollen ett ögonblick, men leendet kom tillbaka minst lika snabbt som det försvann:

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga att du bara är en vän för mig, inget mer? Det finns...", Jason tystnade för ett ögonblick," hur vet du om kyssen?"

Viola tittade förvånat på honom och hennes lilla mun var vidöppen under ett par sekunder innan de rödmålade läpparna började forma orden:

"Neil berättade för mig, hur så?"

"Det är omöjligt", Jason kände hur han började skaka av ilska.

"Hur? Jag pratade precis med honom. Du vet, han berättar också saker för mig. Vi är trots allt", hon stannade upp för att dra ut på ordet," vänner."

"Jag har sett dig hela tiden Viola, du har stått med de där fyra", han pekade på de övriga i De Sex gänget," ända sedan jag kom ner."

"Jason, vad anklagar du mig för?" Hon satte irriterat händerna till midjan och smackade med tungan.

"Det hela är en komplott, eller hur? Du har planerat det här...", han spottade och träffade nästan hennes svarta sandaler," ni har planerat det här hela tiden."

Viola utstötte ett gällt skratt:

"Har du slagit i huvudet för hårt under en match eller? Vi skulle aldrig göra något... jag skulle aldrig göra något sådant mot dig!"

"Hur fick du reda på kyssen då?" Jason la händerna i kors över bröstet för att kunna kontrollera den ilskan som sjöd inom honom.

"Jag har ju sagt det, jag pratade med Neil! Jag kom ner för bara ett par minuter sedan, han är helt förkrossad ska du veta, men det finns inget som kan..."

Jason avbröt henne med ett hjärtlöst skratt:

"Jag är inte korkad. Det finns ingen annan är med samma hårfärg", han drog handen hatfullt genom hennes blonda, nästan vita, hår," och vad jag ser finns det ingen med den där klänningen."

En spricka blev synlig i Violas fasad och under några minuter rådde det en iskall tystnad mellan dem.

"Tänk på vad du säger", fräste hon," vi är faktiskt dina enda vänner här. Vad tror du om oss egentligen? Att vi gick runt i månader och planerade hur vi skulle få dig att göra slut med Tara?"

"Just precis", Jason förundrades över hur rösten kunde låta så lugn och kontrollerad. Han var tvungen att behärska sig till det ytterst för att inte kasta sig över henne.  
Viola skakade sakta på huvudet och ett litet hånleende spred sig över hennes brunbrända ansikte:

"Vad skulle du göra åt det då? Skrika åt oss? Hör du själv hur korkat det låter? Vi har funnits här för dig från början, Neil har du känt sedan ni båda föddes. Du känner oss bättre än så här, vi skulle aldrig göra något sådant."

Jason blev plötsligt medveten om hur tyst det var och hans blick flöt över folksamlingen som samlat sig en bit ifrån dem. De viskande rösterna och blickarna gick inte att missa. Deras samtal var inte längre privat, och han var osäker på om det varit det överhuvudtaget. Han sänkte rösten och väste:

"Du är inte lika underbar som du verkar tro."

Hennes leende blev bredare.

"Jag är bättre än Tara, och det vet du."

Raseriet slog emot honom, men innan han hann kröka ett hår på Violas huvud kände han hur kroppen slutade lyda honom och han stelnade till i rörelsen.

"Mr. Hunt, skulle du vara vänlig att följa med mig till mitt kontor?"

Professor Lupins röst var en stor kontrast mot de viskande rösterna som nu inte kunde dölja sin upphetsning, Jason hade nästan attackerat Viola! Trycket runt kroppen lättade och han föll framlänges innan någon hann reagera. Irriterat reste han på sig och borstade ilsket gräset från klädnaden.  
Molnen gled fortfarande lika obemärkt förbi över himlen.  
Som om allt var som vanligt.

"Sätt dig."

Professor Lupin pekade på den lediga stolen framför skrivbordet och ställde sig bakom den samtidigt som han tog tag i stolsryggen. Jason hade varit inne på kontoret tidigare för att låna en bok om kriget, Tara hade kunnat det mesta om det, men inte alla siffror och årtal.

Tara.

Smärtan verkade öka för varje gång.

Han blev inte överraskad över de varelserna som krälade runt i de olika brukarna, men för tillfället var han så förlamad av alla känslor att han inte skänkte dem mycket uppmärksamhet. Rummet tyckte sig ge intrycket av väldigt stökigt, men Jason hade redan förra gången uppmärksammat att det inte hade något med att professor Lupin frånvaro av organisationsförmåga, utan bara bristen på plats. Till höger om honom hördes ett svagt surrande ljud som han faktiskt bemödade sig att uppmärksamma medan han satt sig ner. Väggen var belamrad med fotografier. På ett syntes en skymt av Harry Potter tillsammans med sina vänner, Hermione och Ronald Weasley. Det förvånade inte honom att Lupin själv var med på bilden, då det var allmänt känt att han varit bekant med Harrys far James Potter, gudfar Sirius Black och Harry Potter själv, som han faktiskt stridit vid sidan om i det sista kriget. Men de tre bilderna som drog till sig uppmärksamheten var något större än de andra. På det ena syntes en väldigt vacker kvinna som höll en liten pojke i famnen. Hon överröste honom med pussar och hennes man stod bakom henne, med ett kärleksfullt tag om hennes midja samtidigt som han instämde i deras skratt.

"Vilka är det där?"

Han pekade på bilden.

"James och Lily Potter, den lilla pojken är faktiskt Harry."

Jason blev lite förvånad, men eftersom han inte hade något större insyn i Lupins förhållande till familjen Potter höll han tyst och fortsatte studera de övriga bilderna.

På det andra syntes en annan kvinna tillsammans med en pojke, men det var inte Harry eller Lily Potter. Han visste att det var Lupins fru och son, vars namn han inte riktigt kunde minnas, Teddy var han relativt säker på att sonen hette. De två såg i alla fall minst lika lyckliga ut och Jason vände blicken mot den sista.

De fyra pojkarna såg ut att vara i hans ålder och deras miner talade om att deras inställning till livet var att de skulle regera det. Han kunde känna igen den yngre versionen av James Potter samtidigt som denne lekte med en kvick. James släppte taget om den gyllene bollen, lät handen glida igenom det svarta rufsiga håret innan den grep efter den gyllene bollen igen. Leendet på hans läppar gick inte att ta miste på, hans liv innehöll allt han kunde önska. Sirius Black som stod bredvid honom verkade totalt ointresserad av att kortet togs och kastade misstänksamma blickar mot den tredje personen, vilket var den sista personen Jason kände igen. Visserligen var det en något yngre och fräschare versionen, men nog var det Lupin. Åren hade gått hårt på honom. Men det var pojken bredvid Lupin som intresserad honom, den som Sirius stirrade på.

"Vem är det?" Han pekade på den fjärde personen.

"Det är Peter Pettigrew", Lupin blick såg ut att försvinna in i det förflutna," det där är från mitt sjunde år. Du känner säkert till att jag var nära vän med båda Sirius Black och James Potter. Peter Pettigrew är inte lika känd, men du hittar honom nämnd i de flesta böcker angående kriget, men han ägnas inte mycket uppmärksamhet."

Jason nickade.

Förrädaren.

Han kastade en sista blick mot bilderna, där personerna på de tre fotografierna dök upp fler gånger. Ljudet av steg nådde hans öron och när han vände sig om satt Lupin på andra sidan skrivbordet. Deras blickar möttes och Jason nickade för att visa att han var redo.

Allt för att skingra tankarna från smärtan.

* * *

"Kan du förstå? Han försökte hoppa på mig Melissa. Du skulle ha sett blicken, som värsta djuret. Jösses. Man kunde tro att jag gjort..."

Viola stannade i dörröppningen när hennes blick föll på Tara, som stapplande reste sig upp. Ett elakt flin spred sig över Violas läppar:

"Åh, rara du, smutsa inte ner golvet. Det räcker med allt damm, vi behöver inte spår efter en smutsskalle."

Melissa stämde in i hennes skratt och Tara knöt nävarna, men innan hon hann slänga ur sig något svar fortsatte Viola:

"Du vet att Jason är och pratar med professor Lupin nu? Jag tror att han blir utsparkad, han försökte slå ner mig förstår du", flinet blev, om möjligt, bredare," blev helt galen när jag sa att jag inte ville bli ihop med honom igen."

Orden tog bara några sekunder på sig att sjunka in, men deras innebörd kändes overklig. Jason skulle aldrig... Eller? Tara suckade och hennes axlar sjönk ihop. Hon stod stilla och övervägde alternativen, men tankarna var alldeles för många och hon lyckades inte urskilja något av det.

Hennes blick föll på Viola, och plötsligt dök en minnesbild upp som hon inte funderat på sedan de inträffat.

_"Lovar du? Jag vet att hon är ett mycket bättre kap än vad jag är, och hon verkar gilla dig..."_

_Hans finger mot hennes läpp och ett hyschande ljud._

_"Jag lovar. Det är dig jag vill ha."_

_Hennes armarna kring hans hals, hans armar runt hennes midjan, två läppar som möts i en kyss. _

Egentligen var hon inte säker, men det hade hon nog aldrig varit i hela sitt liv, men att Viola ljög var plötsligt uppenbart. Vad hade hon inte tillbringat sin skoltid med att göra? Tara visste att hon inte behövde bevis, bara Viola kunde ens komma på något så befängt. Orden flög över hennes läppar innan hon själv hann reagera:

"Din lögnare. Din feta, själviska lögnare."

Viola ryggade tillbaka, som om vartenda ord hade bränt henne.

Utanför fönstret hade solen börjat sin klättring ner för himlavalvet och spred ett rödaktigt sken i rummet. Det var tyst, så när på sorlet från sällskapsrummet. Klockan var mycket nu, långt efter middagen, men allt eftersom sommaren närmade sig struntade eleverna i den dyrbara nattsömnen och kunde sitta uppe långt in på småtimmarna. Allt detta hann passera genom Taras tankar innan Viola tog till orda:

"Vad sa du?" Munnen var ett enda streck och orden hade pressats fram över de tunna läpparna.

"Jag sa att du var en lögnare. Jason skulle aldrig vilja ha tillbaka dig. Få Neil att kyssa mig, jag bryr mig inte, men lämna Jason ifred!"

Den iskalla skrattet som studsade mellan stenväggarna fick Tara att rysa till.

"Vad händer annars? Ska du slå mig med en av dina böcker? Det är bara att inse Tara, du är dömd till att vara en förlorare."

Hon hade nästan varit säker på att vasen hade släppt ut den ilskan som stegrat inom henne sedan morgonen, men den kom tillbaka lika plötsligt som förra gången. Tara var säker på att även om hon hade kunnat hindra sig själv hade hon förmodligen inte gjort det. Ett vrål som innehöll årens förödmjukelse steg från hennes läppar och hon kastade sig mot Viola. Ett säkert grep om håret med den ena handen medan den andra tog i allt den kunde medan den placerade slag på måfå. Melissas skrik ringde i öronen, men hon gav henne ingen uppmärksamhet. Hela hennes tankekraft gick åt att skada Viola så mycket som möjligt. Hur många minuter som förflöt innan händerna var där och drog bort henne var hon inte säker på. Det kunde inte ha varit många då Viola såg någorlunda hel ut, bortsett från såret strax ovanför ögonbrynet som vräkte ur sig blod. Det rann ner längs den bruna kinden och droppade ner på golvet.

"Är du galen?!" Viola skrek och riktade en spark mot Taras mage, men några elever tog tag i henne innan foten träffade sitt mål.

Skuldkänslorna borde ha kastat sig över henne, ätit upp henne inifrån, men tillfredsställelsen spred sig genom hennes kropp och hon skrattade. Det lät galet, nästan psykiskt. När hon väl började gick det inte att sluta och flickorna runt henne titta ängsligt på varandra, de önskade att någon lärare skulle infinna sig där snart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Frågan nu är om ni vill ha en fortsättning nu eller inte? Det här var det jag skrivit klart,  
och nu är det upp till er om den ska fortsätta eller om ni nöjer er med det här (: och det är inte  
så att jag INTE har något planerat, utan det kommer bara bli färre uppdateringar,  
om ni är villiga att acceptera det ;p  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 13**

Det som förundrade henne mest var att de inte hade pratat än.

Alla visste om de olika attackerna mot Viola, det som störde Tara mest var väl att madam Pomfrey hade fixat både hennes ögonbryn och blåmärken i en axelryckning. Nu fanns det inga bevis kvar på hennes vansinne.

Bevisen på att även Tara hade känslor.

Hon önskade att hon kunde fokusera mer på det, men Jason tog upp all hennes tankekraft. Deras bestraffningar krockade så grovt med varandra att hon endast lyckats få en glimt av honom föregående dag, och det var nu två dagar sedan allt hände. Hon visste att de båda var lyckligt lottade, framför allt hon. Att bli relegerad var inget som bekymrat henne då, men nu när hon tänkte efter insåg hon hur nära det varit. Istället fick hon nöja sig med att städa fängelsehålorna med hjälp av en tandborste och en trasig tvålbit (Mr. Filch hade lustig humor) från det att solen gick upp fram till lunch, då Jasons straffkommendering började. Vad han gjorde visste hon inte, de var inte tillåtna att umgås med andra elever under tiden.

Dumbledores ursinne hade inte varit svårt att se, ögonen hade blixtrat trots att rösten varit lugn. Hon hade inte riktigt lyssnat på hans predikan, vilket han hade insett och viftat undan henne, som en irriterande fluga. Först då insåg hon hur mycket hennes tidigare anseende hade räddat henne. Plötsligt var hon glad för de timmar hon lagt ner på skolarbetet. Det hade varit så olikt henne, okaraktäristiskt, att de visste att det måste ha varit något speciellt som avlöst allt.

Och det var typiskt Viola att provocera.

* * *

Det var löjligt, han hade aldrig lyckats lägga händerna på henne. Men efter Taras utbrott ville de tydligt markera att inte ens hot tolereras, så när Jason la ner pennan för sista gången var lättnaden över honom snabbare än han trott var möjligt. Straffmeningar hade tyckts enkelt, men efter att i två dagar skrivit i sex timmar utan uppehåll stack det rejält i armen.

'Jag ska aldrig slå en levande varelse.'

Löjligt.

Han hade inte ens använt magi, tagit upp trollstaven, eller tänkt tanken. Men han visste att de hade sett på saken mer seriöst då, om han valt att hota människor med magi.

Skulle han vara ärlig störde inte det här honom, överhuvudtaget. Tanken på att Tara fortfarande gick runt i tron om att Jason var sårad, arg och helt besluten om att deras förhållande var slut skar mest. Viola hade erkänt, halvt, och Tara hade inte haft något med det att göra. Bara varit en marionettdocka i deras plan.

Med en nick mot Lupin reste han sig upp och gick ut från kontoret. Han vandrade genom i korridoren medan han masserade armen, den skulle göra ont ett tag.

Dunsen kom plötsligt och han trodde först inte sina ögon när Tara låg framför honom på golvet.

Hade inte det här redan hänt?

Hade hon inte ramlat så här tidigare?

Smärtan brydde han sig längre inte om utan sträckte fram handen, och hon tog den, tveksamt.

"Nästan gång får du låta bli att skrämmas så där älskling", viskade han.

Förvåningen drog över hennes ansikte och munnen förblev vagt öppen. Han drog in henne i en omfamning. Huvudet borrade sig in mot hans axel. Han kunde inte låta bli, utan luktade på hennes hår.

Vanilj.

Hennes tårar kom snabbare än han misstänkt.

"Förlåt Jason, förlåt. Det var inte jag, det var han. Inte för att jag stoppade honom, men jag visste inte vad han höll på med förens du kom in, jag svär", snyftade hon," jag borde ha stoppat honom."

Hulkningarna blev lugnare då han svängde lätt med kroppen och hyschade:

"Det gör inget. Ta det lugnt. Jag finns här. Jag kommer alltid att finnas här. Jag lovar."

Tara tittade upp och mötte hans blick.

Hon hade hört de orden förut, från en annan person.

Som inte hade lyckats.

Nu trodde hon på dem.

Igen.

Sedan kysste Tara sin Jason.

* * *

Dagen gick mot sitt slut och korridorerna var fulla med elever som rusade runt i panik. Skolåret var snart över, vissa suckade nöjt, flera månaders lov, andra kände hur tårarna samlades i ögonvrån.

Aldrig mer Hogwarts.

Det var nu det gällde; hitta förlorade ägodelar, få tillbaka den där boken man lånat ut till killen som satt bredvid en under Spådomskonst, utbyta adresser, diskutera sina planer, ta farväl.

Humöret skiftande mellan eleverna. Det fanns klungor där alla stod och skrattade. De visste att nästa år var alla tillbaka, längre och förhoppningsvis mognare, även om tycktes omöjligt.

Sedan fanns det också dem som bara stod två, där antingen tårarna rann - _'jag kommer sakna dig, jag lovar' _- eller där den ena såg nervös utan medan den andras tårar rann för en annan orsak _- 'jag tror inte det kommer att funka med så många månader ifrån varandra. Men vi kan väl se sen i höst?' _.

Med Jasons arm kring sin midja kände hon sig trygg. Hon behövde inte genomlida ett sådant samtal, inte för att hon gjort det tidigare år heller. Visserligen hade tårar runnit, men i hemlighet, när ingen såg. Kanske för samma orsak, men ändå så annorlunda. När hon inspekterade de andra eleverna hade hon svårt att tro att någon haft en uppväxt som liknade hennes. Hade deras pappa dött när de var fyra? Hade deras mamma förvandlats till ett deprimerat skal vars ilska togs ut på den som liknade orsaken till allt lidande? Hon skakade på huvudet.

Ingen kunde ha haft en liknande.

Det uteslöt dock att de också haft det jobbigt. Kanske de var precis som hon, gömde det, låste in det så långt in att ingen kunde nå det, se det, känna av det.

Tara kunde knappt tro att hennes liv hade ändrats så drastiskt det senaste året när hon tänkte efter. Hennes mamma var inte i livet längre, vilket fortfarande inte riktigt hade sjunkit in, inte på riktigt. Att hon skulle flytta in till Jasons föräldrar, med Jason, var mer en bisarr dröm än verklighet. I hennes framtidsplaner hade det inte funnits rum för en andra part, hon hade inte tänkt ta hänsyn till någon annan. Det var nu hennes liv skulle börja, orsaken till att hon överlevt allt det hemska. Det hindrade dock inte leendet från att sprida sig över det bleka ansiktet. Hon skulle bo tillsammans med Jason där De Sex Blodsugarns blickar och kommentarer inte kunde nå henne.

Inspirerad av sina lyckliga tankar stannade hon upp, vilket fick Jason att rycka till och ge henne en frågande blick, men när hon kysste honom försvann tvivlet och ett litet leende hann leta sig fram till hans läppar innan hennes drog dem till sig.

Hon gjorde sig fri från omfamningen och insåg att de stannat upp trafiken runt dem, men brydde sig inte. Sista dagen på Hogwarts skulle hon inte spendera med att trippa runt på tårna för att göra andra nöjda, med undantag för Jason.

"Vad var det där då?"

Tankarna stannade upp en aning när han tittade kryptiskt på henne då de började röra på sig igen, och hon skrattade lätt.

"Så en flickvän får inte kyssa sin pojkvän?"

"Tara, du är inte direkt den impulsiva typen", han drog henne närmare så att ingen annan skulle höra," men jag kan inte neka till att det var trevligt."

Hon fortsatte bara skratta och kysste honom på nästippen.

"Om du gör mig nöjet att vara min kavaljer vid middagen kanske det kommer fler sådana."

* * *

Även om det hade varit menat som ett skämt hade Jason tagit sitt uppdrag på fullaste allvar. Trots bristen på stolar som han kunde dra ut, eller en nota att betala, gav han Tara sin fulla uppmärksamhet under avslutningsmiddagen. Vinnare av elevhemspokalen blev för första gången på tjugosju år Hufflepuff, vilket bemöttes med jublande glädje av alla elevhem. Det kändes som inget kunde ta död på stämningen som rådde den kvällen, och Jason gjorde allt han kunde för att göra den bättre. Tara strålade av lycka och han kunde inte göra annat än beundra skönheten bredvid sig. Tanken att han skulle spendera resten av sitt liv med den flickan var mer än rogivande, han hade inte varit säkrare på något annat i sitt liv. De skulle bli gamla tillsammans, växa, bli vuxna, få barn, bråka om vem som skulle diska, laga maten, städa. Allt det där som tillhörde vardagen. Hur mycket han än älskade förälskelsestadiet som de fortfarande var inne i kunde han inte sluta längta efter den dagen då de hade en egen lägenhet, en bostad som de gjorde till deras hem. Hur underbart skulle det inte bli att komma hem, veta att hon fanns där och vänta på honom? De skulle äntligen kunna sova i samma säng utan att paniken belägrade dem när steg hördes utanför dörren. De kunde få ligga kvar hela dagen och bara prata utan att någon avbröt dem, utan... Viola och dem.  
Han svalde en klump som letat sig upp i halsen. Hur sårad han än var hade de varit hans vänner under sju år. Jason kunde fortfarande inte riktigt förstå hur de ens kom på ens sådan hemsk idé, men nu satt han där, men kvinnan han älskade bredvid sig och de människorna han litat på bemödade sig inte ens att titta på honom.

Han suckade.

Man kunde inte få allt i livet, men Tara räckte gott och väl för honom.

En stöt i midjan fick honom att rycka till.

"Vad tänker du på?" Ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

"Hur vacker du är ikväll."

Det var inte helt och hållet en lögn. Lågorna från de brinnande ljusen reflekterades i hennes spegelblanka hår som, kvällen till ära, var utsläppt. Rodnaden som spred sig över hennes kinder gav kinderna en fin färg som skapade en kontrast mot den gräddvita hyn. De gråa ögonen var öppna, fulla med kärlek, och munnen var inte långt ifrån ett leende. Det kändes som om ord inte kunde beskriva den enorma kärleken han kände för Tara, men han var säker på att om hon gav honom några år skulle han förmodligen lyckas. Eftersom han ansåg att handling var starkare än ord, tog han tag i hennes hand som låg ner på det överbelamrade bordet och gav henne ett leende.

* * *

Ett svagt gny kom över hennes läppar innan hon bet ihop och försökte koncentrera sig på Jasons mun som rörde sig i en cirkel kring hennes hals. Hennes hände var djupt begravna i hans hår och deras andhämtning var högljudd och ojämn. Klockan var över midnatt, men de andra pojkarna hade inte letat sig upp till sovsalen. De övriga i deras ålder hade bestämt sig för att smyga ut till den Förbjudna skogen för att prata. Tara misstänkte att lärarna kände till deras planer, men känt att de borde få fira sin frihet en sista gång, innan de skildes åt. Inte för att det berörde henne. Det fanns ingen som hon kunde tänka sig att säga adjö till förutom Jason, och hon skulle ju följa med honom så det fanns inget behov av ett avsked. De minnena och samtalen som skulle nämnas i skogen hade hon inget med att göra. Hon hade inte umgåtts med de människorna, de hade inte pratat med henne under de här åren. Det fanns inget att säga adjö till.

Hennes läppar letade sig till Jasons. Sakta lutade hon sig tillbaka mot madrassen och lossade greppet om hans hals, benen skakade för mycket för att hon skulle kunna sitta upp längre.

Jasons följde hennes rörelse, men avbröt inte kyssen för det utan deras tungor rörde sig vant kring varandra. Hans fingrar letade sig ner mot hennes midja och drog av tröjan över hennes huvud vilket avbröt kyssen för några sekunder innan de kastade sig mot varandra igen. Tara var inte sen med att följa efter, utan inom några ögonblick var även Jason tröja slängd på golvet.


End file.
